Why The Sudden Change?
by iPlu
Summary: Tony suddenly changes his attitude towards Maxxie - and Michelle has been acting strangely. Rating is M for up-coming chapters. Tony/Maxxie.
1. Arrogant Twat

**This isn't really based on a specific episode,but I may refer to certain events every now and again.**

**Please review,if you have time. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone blindingly down onto the rooftops that were the pallid flats where Maxxie lived,but the certain blonde-haired male didn't realize as he ran along the length of the roof - jumping on cue and gliding effortlessly - dancing his thoughts away.<p>

His thoughts that were his friends.

Maxxie couldn't say much on his friends,since he was just as bad as them,but one of them: one of them just got on his nerves completely. And his name was Tony Stonem.

'_Stonem. Even his surname is bad.' _Maxxie thought as he glided back across the roof - the sun noticed now as sweat trickled down his fringe and down his face - but stopped abruptly when he noticed that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Nice dancing." Tony chuckled as he stepped over the ledge and onto the roof that Maxxie was standing on."D'you come here often?" He asked,smirking and giving the blonde male a wink. A failed chat-up line,if Maxxie ever heard one.

Maxxie didn't reply as he walked over to his water bottle that he set down before-hand,picking it up and taking a delayed swig of it. He wasn't thirsty; he just didn't want to talk to Tony. And if choking on water managed that,then so be it - Maxxie continued to drink,until he ran out. His water bottle was full when he started.

But,the twat still remained hovering and Maxxie had to - unfortunately - eventually talk to him."What do you want,Tony?" He asked,reaching up and swiping a hand across his forehead to get rid of the sweat. This sun was getting ridiculously hot.

"I thought you'd want to come out with me." Tony replied.

_'Tch. Yeah right.' _Maxxie thought,but he replied,instead: "Where to?" Although he didn't particularly want to be around Tony.

Tony had been a prick all week - although,when is he ever not? - but it was much worse. It seemed that Tony was specifically targeting him this time,and it was every day - and every moment - that Tony would make a rude remark,or make fun of Maxxie. And quite frankly,Maxxie was sick of it. He was used to Tony being mean every now and again,but he had taken it too far this week,and Maxxie couldn't stand to be around him anymore.

"I 'unno." Tony repliy,shrugging. He placed his hand above his eyebrows to shield the sun from his eyes as he blinked at Maxxie.

Maxxie frowned lightly."And anyway,I'm busy." He said,softly,but with enough sternness to get his point across. He then walked past Tony and made his way over to the stairway.

The blonde's mobile started ringing and he stopped walking to dig into his pocket and answer the call. It was Jal. The only girl who was sensible - sort of - and couldn't let you down,unless it was important.

"Hey." Maxxie said into the phone."Yeah,alright." He said next,glancing once at Tony who was watching him with a mock grin."Alright,see you in a bit." Maxxie concluded,before shutting his phone and placing it back into his pocket.

Tony frowned."You just said you were busy!" He near yelled.

"Oh.." Maxxie began,turning to face Tony."..I guess now I'm not." He added,before smiling and walking off down the stairway.

"_Maxxie!" _Tony called after him,sounding pissed off,but Maxxie was already half-way down the street when Tony got down from the roof.

* * *

><p>"Sorry,Jal,I didn't hear you." Maxxie began as he sat down on Jal's bed,with the girl standing near her desk of many books and papers."You want me to help you <em>study?"<em> He asked,bewildered. He would rather hang out with Tony than study.

And that was something he thought he'd never think.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Jal replied,as she took a stack of books and flopped down to sit next to Maxxie."I thought you liked psychology?" She asked,sliding some books onto Maxxie's lap,and opening up to a certain page. She pointed a red painted index finger to a topic and smiled up at her companion.

"I.." Maxxie began,looking down at the textbook and blinking,hard. _So many words and phrases._But,he didn't want to let Jal down. Afterall,she just saved him from a daytrip with Tony."Sure,Jal." Maxxie replied,smiling back at her."Can't wait."

"Great!" Jal said,patting the book in her lap for emphasise as she got comfortable on the edge of her bed."I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" She stated,and asked at the same time.

"Oh,no,you didn't." Maxxie replied,shaking his head."I had nothing to do,so you saved me from a boring day." He felt bad lying to Jal,but he didn't want to put her on a downer when he mentioned that she did,infact,interrupt him,especially something he loved: dancing.

Jal didn't look convinced at first as she stared at Maxxie for a long time,but she must have believed him as she stared back down at the textbook in her lap and began reading the topic they were on.

It was a few hours later when Jal finally decided to call the studying session a day. Maxxie mentally thanked the guy upstairs. As much as he loved Jal,she sure knew how to put the 'bore' in 'boredom' at times.

"Thanks again,Maxxie." Jal said as she watched Maxxie walk down her driveway with a small wave,and a polite smile.

"No problem,Jal. Anytime." Maxxie replied,and instantly regretted those words,the moment they came out his mouth. He mentally swore at himself,as he knew Jal would keep that to heart and bring it back up,claiming that he would help her study again.

* * *

><p>Maxxie was nearing his home when his mobile rang again. He took it out his pocket and was about to flip it open when he noticed who was ringing; <em>Tony.<em>

He ignored it and rejected the call,before placing it back in his pocket again. Not five minutes later did Tony call again. Mumbling,Maxxie rejected the call once again.

Then it rang once again,and Maxxie was about to reject it when he noticed that it wasn't Tony ringing,but Sid. Feeling relieved,Maxxie accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Hey,Maxxie!_" It wasn't Sid. It was Tony,instead. '_The bloody bastard tricked me.' _The blonde thought as he gritted his teeth together."_Sid let me borrow his phone,since mine can't reach you,for some reason. How come you're avoiding me?" _

Maxxie wanted to shout down the phone; '_Because you've been a prick towards me,and I hate you!' _But,he couldn't force himself to,so he simply cut off the call and switched his mobile off.

Tony sure was an arrogant twat.

But why the hell was he so insistant in getting Maxxie to spend the day with him? The blonde didn't think of that at first,but now he did as he made his way towards home. Sure,Tony would be persistant when trying to get what he wanted,but he'd usually waste that 'talent' on Michelle - who graciously soaked it all up,and would only cry when she got knocked down,even though she knew what she was getting herself into.

"But,why me?" Maxxie asked himself as he noticed the familiar estate where he lived. He noticed his dad outside,who had just spotted him and began walking towards him.

"Tony was around." His dad said,obviously having not witnessed what went on before when Maxxie escaped from Tony."He said for you to go 'round to Sid's. Don't ask me why." His dad finished,before walking back into their home.

Maxxie sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. This was going to be a long day.

Risking it,Maxxie turned on his mobile and rang Sid. It rang a few times,before somebody picked up.

"_Gonna give me an answer?" _Tony spoke down the phone,and Maxxie swore he could hear the smirk playing on the males lips on the other side.

"Put Sid on the phone." Maxxie replied,ignoring the question.

"_Give me an answer first,then maybe I will." _Tony tried compromising,and only laughed when Maxxie growled down the phone."_Calm your tits,Maxxie.I'll put Sid on the phone,but I want an answer afterwards."_

Maxxie could hear shuffling as the phone was passed over to Sid."_Hey,Maxxie. You alright?" _Sid asked.

"I'm really sorry that Tony got you involved,Sid. I really am." Maxxie apologized,knowing that Sid probably,unwillingly, got involved.

Sid laughed down the phone."_It's alright. I always get involved in shit. Hey,um.." _There was noise in the background; shuffling,talking,then a door closing. Sid must have gone into another room,and locked the door."_How come Tony is like,practically stalking you?" _Sid was near whispering now,but it sounded echoed. He was in the bathroom.

"I don't know,but it's getting on my nerves. I don't want to be around him anymore. He's been.." Maxxie trailed off as he thought of a good word.

"_A fucking arsehole?" _Sid completed the sentence.

"Yeah." Maxxie replied,although it wasn't the word he was looking for,but it worked either way.

"_Yeah,I've noticed too. He's been acting all weird around Michelle as well. Like he despises her,or some shit like that." _Sid explained.

Maxxie could hear the venom dripping from Sid's words. He knew that Sid liked Michelle,but Michelle paid no interest to him,as though he was invisible. There had been a few rumours that they had done it a few times,but Sid was too modest to admit anything,and Michelle definitely wouldn't say they did.

"_But,Maxxie,I think you should just..y'know,see what Tony wants-"_

"No!" Maxxie shouted down the phone.

"_-no,listen to me,Maxxie. See what he wants and then you can push him away afterwards,and it'll be off my back as well. Give me some sympathy here." _Sid explained,sounding almost desperate. There was a banging in the background,and the sound of Tony shouting for Sid to '_hurry the fuck up,and tell him what was going on.'_

"You best go,huh?" Maxxie said,chuckling briefly.

"_Yeah. But,please,just see what he wants." _Sid tried one last time,before he cut the conversation and left Maxxie to silence.

Maxxie sighed and closed his mobile,placing it back into his pocket."Might as well.." He muttered,before turning around and heading in the direction of Sid's house.

This sun was too hot to be walking around like this.

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters on the way.<strong>


	2. Drugs & Alcohol

As Maxxie turned into the street where Sid lived,he noticed Michelle walking towards him with an unreadable expression on her face as she drew nearer.

"Hey,'chelle." Maxxie said,smiling at her as she looked up briefly. But,his smile was wiped off his face as Michelle frowned and,as she walked past him,shoulder brushed him forcefully,causing the blonde haired male to stumble back slightly in surprise."'chelle?" He asked,rubbing his shoulder as he looked back at her with a confused expression.

Michelle ignored him as she walked away,her hands in her jacket pocket casually. It was like Maxxie wasn't there at all.

Maxxie frowned,before dismissing it and continuing onwards to Sid's driveway,where the door opened immediately. Sid was at the door,but Tony was nowhere in sight.

"What's going on?" Maxxie asked as he walked into Sid's hallway and stared up at the stairway to see if Tony was there. He wasn't,so he looked back at his friend."Michelle.."

Sid pressed his lips together in a thin line and shrugged."Beats me.I heard her shouting,but Tony sounded calm. I didn't want to get involved." He explained,sweeping his hand towards the stairs to indicate that Maxxie should go up them.

"Oh.." Maxxie responded,looking at Sid for a few more minutes before decending up the stairs and to Sid's room.

Sid's house was only small,and it had a musky smell. A mix of alcohol and perfume. It always smelt like he recently had a party,but if a party arrived,then the group of friends would know and instantly join in.

Maxxie stopped halfway when he noticed that Sid wasn't following him."Aren't you coming?" He asked,feeling dread in the pit of his stomach at being alone with Tony.

Sid shook his head."I'm just gonna ring Cass. I'll be with you both in a bit." That was the only explanation he gave for sending Maxxie to his doom as he gave a short smile and wondered off down the hallway into the kitchen.

Maxxie looked over at the front door. _'Maybe if I leg it,and get away,nobody will notice I'm gone.' _He thought as he took a couple of steps down,and was about to walk away when Sid's bedroom door opened and out walked Tony Stonem.

"Thought I heard you!" Tony exclaimed,grinning like a fool as he walked down the stairs to reach the blonde. "Come on." He added,before grasping Maxxie's arm and dragging him back up the stairs.

"I can walk,Tony." Maxxie said as he wriggled his arm out of Tony's grasp.

Tony didn't say anything as he walked back into Sid's room,waited until Maxxie came in,and shut the door.

"_That isn't neccessary." _Maxxie mumbled.

"What?" Tony asked,slumping down onto Sid's bed and patting the place next to him.

"Nothing." The blonde replied as he made his way over to Sid's computer chair and sat down,much to the disappointment of Tony.

Maxxie shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Tony continued to stare at him without saying anything else. The blonde eventually had to break the gaze by looking around Sid's room,seeing how dull it was. It did nothing to help the heavy atmosphere between the two males in the room.

Maxxie desperately wished for Sid to come back,but he knew that he'd be ages on the phone to Cassie,since Cassie would string out their conversations by asking questions and going on about random things. Cassie sure was an odd girl,but Maxxie still found her to be pleasant company,no matter how weird the conversation got.

The silence was unnerving,but Maxxie could hear Sid talking downstairs. '_Hey,Cass...' - 'No,Tony and Maxxie are here..' - 'My favourite colour is green,Cass...' - 'Green,Cass. My favourite colour is _green_...' _

Maxxie accidentally laughed at the conversation happening,and he instantly trailed his eyes over to Tony's. He stopped laughing,realizing he tried to converse with the male,coughed nervously and dropped his eyes to floor.

Maxxie heard Sid's bed creak,and he knew that Tony had stood up and was now walking towards him. Still,his eyes remained glued to the floor as he avoided looking up.

He flinched when he felt Tony's breath on his ear. _When did he get so close?_ It was a while before Tony finally spoke.

"You didn't give me an answer before." He said,nearly whispering. Maxxie tried not to shiver as Tony's breath tickled his ear.

"What?" Maxxie breathed,keeping his eyes on the floor,trying so hard not to look up. It was tempting,but Maxxie willed himself and remained where he was.

"Why've you been avoiding me,Maxxie?" Tony asked,crouching down to look Maxxie dead in the eyes."And don't avoid the question. I know what you're like."

The way he said the last sentence struck a chord deep in Maxxie. _I know what you're like. _ Like hell he did. If he knew what he was like,then he would know when to stop being mean.

Maxxie looked up properly then,his eyes as hard as rock as he clenched his jaw."I'm not avoiding you now,am I?" He declared,his hands clutching the bottom of the seat he was sat on.

Tony smirked."Alright,then." He replied,before standing up and walking back over to the bed.

Maxxie stared at Tony,disbelieving that he would simply brush it by. It wasn't like Tony. Tony would have added something else to strike another chord. Yet,the brown haired male remained silent.

Sid entered the room then,and looked at the two males with an expectant look,as though they had finally sorted their differences out. When he found nothing,he sighed and began talking."Hey,um,Cass's friend is holding a party,and she wants you guys to come along."

None of them spoke as they avoided each other's gaze.

"Her friend lives on a street full of old folks,so we can make loads of-" His sentence was cut off as Tony began speaking.

"Great,let's go." And brushed past Sid to get to the front door first.

A house party where the street inhabited old folk meant that you could make as much noise as possible,since they couldn't do anything to stop the party. Nobody was threatened by old people. And there was no other teenagers trying to gate-crash the party and take over,so drugs and alcohol were free by the bucket load.

"Maxxie,you coming?" Sid asked,smiling lightly as he nodded his head back behind him.

"Yeah." Maxxie replied,before standing up and following Sid out the house.

* * *

><p>As Sid drove towards the address Cassie mentioned,it started to heavily rain. Tony was sat in the front passenger seat,whilst Maxxie lounged in the back,staring at the droplets of rain splashing against the window,before trailing down the glass in perfect formation.<p>

"Maxxie." Sid began,looking in the rear view mirror to seek Maxxie's attention,who had looked up."Is there brollies in the back pockets?" He asked.

"We'll be alright,Sid." Tony interrupted,stopping Maxxie from searching for the umbrellas."We can leg it to the front door." He added,chuckling quietly before looking out the window,and saying no more.

Sid said nothing in return,and Maxxie sat back in his seat.

They knew they had arrived at the right address for it was the only house awake,and the males in the car could already hear the thumping music inside,and the riots going on: smashed objects,and drunken yells.

Sid parked on the other side of the street.

"Let's go have fun." Tony exclaimed,smirking back at Sid and Maxxie - his gaze holding on the blonde a little longer - before opening up his door and stepping out,followed by the other two.

Inside,Sid spotted Cassie and looked back at the others."Hey,um.." He began,having to shout above the booming music.

"Go ahead,Sid." Maxxie replied,smiling big as Sid thanked him with his eyes,before sauntering off towards Cassie,who spotted him and instantly clung to his side.

The others were there as well,mostly crowding around in the living room. Maxxie spotted Anwar and made to make his way over to him when Tony grasped his arm,making him look back at him. "Tony?" He asked.

"Where you off to?" Tony asked,his eyes showing nothing,which off-balanced Maxxie as he fumbled for words.

"Um..Anwar." Maxxie replied,and instantly drew back his arm when Tony let go. He stared at Tony for a few moments more,before making his way over to Anwar.

As Maxxie made it to Anwer,he noticed Michelle lingering around a couple of guys that were making gestures towards her,which she wrinkled up her nose in disgust. But,as soon as she locked eye's with Maxxie,she turned back to the guys and pretended to talk to them.

"Hey,man." Anwar said,"I just asked you a question." He said as he smacked Maxxie's shoulder to draw his friend's attention.

"Huh?" Maxxie replied,looking back at Anwar,lost for a moment."Oh,sorry, music's loud - I couldn't hear you. What did you ask me?" He asked.

"I asked what was all that with Tony just then?" Anwar repeated,nodding his head towards the stairway where Tony had just walked past and into the kitchen.

Michelle looked up then as Anwar asked his question,her eyes burning a hole into Maxxie's temple. The blonde's temple was already thumping as the music blaring from the speakers in the corner of the living room rattled his ribs,and made his stomach feel as though it was going to explode any moment. His blood pounded in his head,and he hadn't even consumed alcohol yet,nor drugs. Michelle's eyes never left him,as Maxxie could see in the massive mirror above the fireplace he was standing near - she was looking directly at him,waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Maxxie replied."All I know is that I don't want to be anywhere near him." He shouted above the music,which he thought had gotten louder. Somebody must have shoved against it,or turned the volume up on purpose.

Michelle turned back around to face the guys,to Maxxie relief. He knew nothing of what was going on between her and Tony,but it definitely seemed to involve him. And he didn't like it one bit: he hated not knowing what was going on.

Anwar just nodded."Alright,man. Hey - speaking of the devil!" He exclaimed,looking over Maxxie's shoulder. Maxxie didn't need to turn around to know it was Tony: he could see in the mirror. Tony had two drinks in his right hand,and he guessed that one of those was for Michelle.

But,he was wrong.

Tony came straight over to Maxxie and Anwar,his free hand momentarily brushing across the lower back of Maxxie as he flashed a smile at them both. "Got you a drink,Max." He explained,handing a tall glass to the blonde.

_Max? MAX? When did he ever call me that? _Maxxie thought as he took the drink,but he didn't say thank you or give a smile of appreciation.

Michelle's eyes were on them again,and Maxxie closed his eyes to block out the look on her face. She looked angry,yet somehow hurt. When he opened his eyes again,she was walking out of the room and towards the front door,out of sight.

Maxxie shifted to the right to get rid of Tony's hand on his back,pretending to look over the other side of the room casually as he took a sip of his drink. The drink hit him instantly,and he realized it was his favourite drink: lemonade and vodka. He swallowed the drink and stared down at it. Tony had gotten his _favourite drink._ The Stonem that Maxxie knew would never have given a thought as to what another person liked.

"Drink alright,Max?" Tony said,startling the blonde into reality as he looked back at the brown haired male.

"Yeah." Maxxie replied,giving a small smile as he took another sip of the drink for emphasis.

"Good,I'm glad." Tony added,smiling wide as he chinked his own glass against Maxxie's before taking a large swig of his own drink.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs,and loads of yells along with the trampling of feet across the landing."_Wooooooo!" _Somebody howled at the top of the stairs.

"Is that.." Maxxie began,but cut his sentence off as Chris came running down the stairs,yelling his head off."Yep." Maxxie answered himself.

Chris stopped near the end of the stairs and grabbed the banister,before swirling around it and singing:

'_I was good,she was hot._

_Stealin' everything she got._

_I was bold,she was over the worst of it._

_Gave me gear,thank you dear,bring yer sister over here._

_Let her dance with me,just for the hell of it!' _

Chris suddenly grabbed a random girl near the stairway and forced her to dance with him,his hands groping her arse as he spun her around the hallway."_Woohoooo!" _He bellowed as the girl struggled against him,before breaking free and walking off quickly somewhere else.

Maxxie recognised the song he was singing: _Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis._ He couldn't help but grin around the glass he was holding as Chris was obviously drunk already,and maybe even high. The sad thing was: that song wasn't even playing on the speakers.

The smell of weed hit Maxxie as Chris was suddenly by his side,grabbing the blondes waist and extending Maxxie's right arm,where Chris took his hand in his. It looked like they were about to do the waltz as Chris spun Maxxie around. Maxxie,thankfully,passed his glass of lemonade and vodka to Anwar before he was jerkily spun around by his high friend.

Maxxie started grinning like a fool as Chris twirled him around the living room,his hand clutching the blondes waist for dear life.

"Turn the music _uuuuuuuupp_!" Chris bellowed,and somebody by the speakers did. The house felt like it was shaking on it's foundations as the music thumped in everyone's veins. Everyone started cheering and joined in the enthusiastic dancing that Chris was starting.

Chris looked straight at Maxxie and grinned wide at him,chuckling."_Maaxxxieee!" _He shouted,reaching up with his free hand to ruffle the blonde's hair,causing it to stick up everywhere. Maxxie laughed,but stopped when he saw Chris dig into his pockets and pull out a strip of something."Ready to have some fun,Maxxie?" Chris asked,pressing the tabs into Maxxie's hand. They were tabs of acid.

"You betcha!" Maxxie responded,making Chris grin even more.

Meanwhile,Tony was watching as Chris twirled Maxxie. He tried to laugh,but he couldn't get himself to as he watched Chris's hand grope all over Maxxie's body.

"Chris is crazy." Anwar said to Tony,lifting his glass up at Maxxie when he looked over his shoulder at the two males,smiling,yet his eyes yelled '_fucking help me'_

"Totally." Tony replied,frowning when Chris turned Maxxie away from him,so all Tony saw was Maxxie's back. He couldn't see what was going on,and now people were crowding around them,blocking his view even more."One moment,Anwar." He said as he mixed into the crowd and made his way towards Chris and Maxxie.

Maxxie looked down at the tabs in his hand,then back up at Chris who was nodding his head,urging him to take it.

Maxxie didn't think twice as he took one of the tabs and placed it on the centre of his tongue,feeling the instant melt on his taste buds.

"Wa-hey-hey!" Chris said as he watched Maxxie take the drug."Now the party's starting!" He concluded,before spinning Maxxie once more to the beat of the music.

"Where'd you get this?" Maxxie asked,his tongue licking the roof os his mouth to distinguish the taste a little. That action alone made him feel a little dizzy. The drug already taking effect.

"Does it matter?" Chris responded,laughing so loud that it hurt Maxxie's ears.

"No,suppose not." Maxxie said,laughing as well. Chris's laughing seem to be contagious,as Maxxie couldn't help but laugh as well,his eyes watery after a while as they continued to move around the living room.

At one point,Chris stumbled backwards,bringing Maxxie with him back into a potted plant,where Chris sat on the table it was situated on,Maxxie landing ontop of him and his hands splaying out wildly,knocking the potted plant to the ground where the soil exploded everywhere and the plant itself trampled on by Maxxie's shoes as he tried to right himself. They both burst out into a fit of giggles as they stumbled over each other to stand up,brushing the soil off their clothes.

Maxxie took a few steps back and bumped into somebody. He looked up at them: it was Sid,who looked at Maxxie as though he was some sort of alien."Maxxie?" He asked,noticing the glazed look across the blonde's blue eyes."Have you taken-" His sentence was cut off as Maxxie started laughing,taking Sid's drink from his hands and taking a large swig of the alcohol."No,no,no,Maxxie." Sid said,attempting to take the drink back from Maxxie,but the blonde was having none of it as he frowned deeply and pulled the drink away from Sid's grasp."Who's given you drugs?" Sid asked,then noticed Chris behind Maxxie."Chris." Sid said,shaking his head.

Chris was off in his own little world as he started to gyrate,his arms thrown in the air and waving wildly as his head lolled around. Sid frowned.

"Come on,Sid." Maxxie said,reaching into his pocket and taking out the remaining tabs of acid he had,pressing it against Sid's chest.

Sid pushed the acid away."Maxxie,stop fooling around. No,Maxxie,no." He said as he watched Maxxie rip off another tab and place it in his own mouth without a second thought."Fucking hell,Maxxie." Sid breathed,snatching the acid off the blonde and stuffing it in his pants."Shit,shit.." Sid repeated as he couldn't stop Maxxie from taking that second dosage of drugs.

Maxxie then took another large swig of the alcohol,before pressing the glass back into Sid's hand and sauntering off into the crowd of people,who were all grinding against each other - some were even snogging each other,and random people they didn't know. The room started to reek of pure alcohol and drugs,along with adrenaline as the music thumped in time with every teenager's heart beat.

Tony couldn't find the blonde - it was like he'd disappeared,and he was starting to get worried. It was never like Tony to get worried over one person,but this time he did.

When he spotted Chris - alone,mind you - his anger flared up like a spark."Chris!" He shouted,grasping the males arm tightly."Where's Maxxie?" He asked,but Chris only giggled at him."Chris,you fucker. Where's Maxxie?" He asked,hissing the words.

"Hey,Tony." Chris said,too high to realize that he was asked a question."Try this." He said,taking more tabs out from his pants and giving them to Tony,who took them because he wanted Chris to co-operate.

"Where the fuck's Maxxie?" Tony asked,his nails digging into Chris's skin,causing the male to come back to reality.

"Fuck off,Tony." Chris retorted,wrenching his arm from Tony and frowning deeply."I don't know,just fuck off." He added,before walking away,leaving Tony without answers.

Tony delved into the grinding teenagers again,searching for anybody with blonde hair. When he found none,he resorted to finding the others instead.

Cassie was the first in his line of vision,so he made his way over to her. Sid was there as well.

"Hey,guys." Tony said,alerting the two.

"Oh,fuck,Tony." Sid said,making Tony frown."Shit,I tried to stop him,but he wouldn't listen. It wasn't like Maxxie. He just kept going and going,and I didn't know what to do,and now I don't know where he is. " Sid explained,yet it didn't make _any _sense to Tony.

Cassie remained silent,but stood up from the chair she was sitting on,looking slightly worried.

"Sid." Tony said,gravely,speaking his words slowly."What do you mean?" He asked.

Sid was about to answer when sirens split through the music. It was the police.

"Shit." Sid said,just as the music stopped and everyone started running out of the living room:some going through the kitchen through the backdoor; some running upstairs to hide; and some running out the front door in an attempt to get away,and as far away from the house as possible."It's the police,we need to go." Sid said,as though that wasn't obvious enough. He took Cassie's arm and led her towards the kitchen to reach the back door,leaving Tony on his own.

Tony saw the others running through the back door: Jal,Anwar and Chris. But,Maxxie was nowhere to be seen,along with Michelle.

He wasn't going to stick around though,as the living room began to look empty. He heard shouting outside as he ran for the back door and out into the back garden,where he followed suit in jumping over the fence and into next door neighbour's garden,and out into the alleyway at the back of the house.

Everyone was cleared out the house as the police rushed in. Some of the teenagers had been arrested out in the street for being under the influence,and for drug use.

* * *

><p>Maxxie was already out the house way before the police arrived,in need of fresh air,having danced - and grinded - against a couple of guys,and even exchanging a few kisses here and there. The place got stuffy after a while,and the drug he took was screwing his mind up: the place became blurred and Maxxie could only hear the music thumping in his ears as he pushed past people to get outside.<p>

It was still raining heavily,and Maxxie was soaked. His blonde hair stuck to his face as he shuffled along.

He had made it a couple of streets before he started feeling light-headed and ended up slumped on the curb,throwing up on the road between his legs. The alcohol and drugs were still in his veins,and he didn't feel the pain of the quick,hard shove of somebody stood above him. The blow was felt, either way, and Maxxie doubled over,his head slumping to the concrete as he blinked up at the person who delivered the kick.

Maxxie could only make out the form of a girl,and her curly hair,although it was flattened by the heavy rain. His brain racked to find somebody matching that description."'chelle?" He asked,hoping it was her. He felt panicked - his heart was beating too fast and loud,and he couldn't feel his body. The drugs had mixed with the alcohol."'chelle..please." He said,trying to sit up.

"He shouted your name,Maxxie." Michelle said,her voice wavering."He shouted your fucking name."

"What?" Maxxie asked."What do you mean?" He asked,eventually sitting up and holding his head in his hands to try and stop the pounding that was going on.

"When we were having sex." Michelle continued,and Maxxie could hear she was drunk. Her words were slurring,and she often got emotional when she consumed too much alcohol."When he came,he shouted you. He _called _for you." She explained further."I knew he wasn't interested in me." She sobbed,and took a sharp breath as she tried to calm herself,but it wasn't working."He..fucking..shouted..your..name." She repeated,before choking on a sob once more,then walking off,leaving Maxxie on his own.

The rain continued to beat down,soaking Maxxie thoroughly and making him shiver.

It was around an hour later that Sid found him,and bundled him into his car,where the rest of the gang sat inside. Maxxie knew they were talking,but he couldn't hear the words as he pressed his head against somebody besides him,who reached around and pulled him closer with their arm on his shoulder. The person was warm,and Maxxie started crying as he pressed his face against the person's chest.

The talking continued on,but all Maxxie heard was the slow,gentle beat of the person's heart he was pushed up against.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review,if you have time. Thank you!<strong>


	3. Gave Him Something To Think About

_'Why didn't you stop him,Sid?' Maxxie could hear voices,but he couldn't see anyone. It frightened him - had he gone blind? Had the drugs taken a wrong effect,and left him to be a vegetable?_

_'I tried,but I couldn't stop him! I tried,honestly.' Another voice replied.'Jal,I did. I promise you,but he just kept taking the acid.' There was the sound of movement around Maxxie,but he still couldn't see. He guessed it was the two people talking,Sid and Jal. He couldn't open his eyes,and his body felt numb,yet warm at the same time. _

_'Look at him,Sid.' Jal commented.'He's been out in the rain for hours! He was _scared,_Sid. You shouldn't have let him out of your sight!' Jal's voice raised,and Maxxie's head started to pound as her voice echoed around his skull._

_Sid didn't say anything - atleast,Maxxie thought he was quiet as he couldn't hear the voices anymore. He couldn't hear any movement._

_He tried his voice,but his vocal chords were struck dead and that panicked him even more. The drugs had taken everything away from him!_

_Maxxie felt dread wash over him: maybe he was dead. And the conversation that was going on had been made up in his mind. After all,the dead wished for their friends to care about them,and Maxxie guessed his mind was reassuring him,telling him that his friends have been worried,and they c_ared.

_So,that was it. The life and times of Maxxie Oliver: over. Maxxie felt sad that his life had come to an end so suddenly,and in such a sinful way. He heard stories about people dying from drugs,but he hadn't expected it to be him._

_Can dead people dance in Heaven? Maxxie hoped so. He would dance to his hearts content,and nobody was there to stop him. Dance away his sorrows,and thoughts._

_Most of all,he was finally free of..._

_'Tony,I'm sorry,mate,I really am.' Sid said. Maxxie's hearing was back,and he could hear movement again. Something splashed besides him._

_Water?_

_Maxxie could hear water and something warm pressing against his cheek._

_'Tony,you can't blame him. You said to have fun..right?' Sid continued,hesitantly._

_A louder splash this time,and a surprised yell sounded.'Tony,I'm sorry!' Sid exclaimed._

_'C'mon,Sid.' Jal said,calmly. Jal was always the girl to sort things out,especially with her calm attitude and reassuring voice. Maxxie liked that about Jal: she always made him calm.'We'll go. Let's get you dry,Sid. I'm sure he didn't mean to throw the flannel at you.' Jal added,then more shuffling about._

_Silence again. The silence was getting on Maxxie's nerves and he desperately tried to speak; no avail. Nothing was working._

_The sound of water sounded,and Maxxie felt the warmth on his cheek again. Atleast he could feel his face. His eyelids felt less heavy,the more Tony soothed his face with the wet flannel he was holding._

_Maxxie didn't know whether that was water from the flannel running from his eyes,or tears. He could feel another sob coming on as the gentle touches from Tony brought his feeling back._

_'It's alright.' Tony said,quietly. The voice startled Maxxie,but he still couldn't feel his body._

_Maxxie felt the same as he was when he was lying,face down on the pavement in the rain. That thought alone made him think back to Michelle,and what she declared._

_'__**He shouted your name,Maxxie.'**_

_He could see her face and how her beautiful,brown curls clung to her mascara streaked face as she hissed the words. _

_**'When he came,he shouted you. He **__called __**for you.'**_

_'Maxxie..' Tony said,bringing more tears to the blonde's eyes as he tried to block out the image of Michelle's turmoiled face,and her voice as she shouted at him._

_Maxxie flinched again when he felt Tony touch his cheek. The blow that Michelle delivered would surely leave him bruises,and Maxxie didn't want that - he didn't want his skin purple,black and blue for something he didn't initially do._

_Then Maxxie could hear a faint heartbeat. It was the heartbeat of the person he was pressed up against in Sid's car. Who had it been? The heartbeat started to get louder,and louder. Ba-bum...Ba-bum...__**Ba-bum...Ba-bum...BA-BUM...BA-BUM.**_

_The last heartbeat brought forth another image of Michelle,her fist drawn back tightly behind her shoulder._

_**BA-BUM! **_

_She shot her fist out forward,inflicting a sharp pain across the blonde's cheek,and even drawing blood._

Maxxie flung open his eyes,jolting viciously as he scrabbled for something to hold onto. It was then that he realized he was sat in a bath full of warm water. He grabbed the side of the bath,his eyes wide and his heart thudding loudly as his breathing shot out in gasps. His hearing was back,his feeling was back,and his sight was back.

It was all too sudden for the blonde as he broke down crying again,his face scrunched up into turmoil as he tried to regain his breathing and heart beat.

Maxxie felt two arms wrap around him tightly,and he panicked again.

"_GET THE FUCK OFF ME_!" Maxxie screamed,thrashing out wildly at the person who was holding him. His elbow connected with the person's chin and sent them stumbling back. Maxxie whipped his head around sharply to look at them,and realized it was Tony.

There was the sound of thundering foosteps up the stairs,then the bathroom door opened and in burst the others. All five of them,coming to see what the commotion was.

Jal was by Maxxie's side first,placing a loving arm around the blonde's shoulder."Somebody get him a towel. I think he's had enough." She instructed. "It's ok,Maxxie. I'm here." She soothed,placing a hand on Maxxie's head and stroking back his blonde hair. Anwar grabbed a towel and passed it to Jal without a word.

"Is he ok?" Chris asked,tentatively.

Sid shot him a solid glare,looking about ready to rip off Chris's head."What do you think?" Sid asked,pushing past him to go see to Tony,who was still on the bathroom floor,holding his chin.

"I think you should wait downstairs,Chris." Cassie suggested,although she wasn't stern. She spoke gently and moved out the way for Chris to exit the bathroom.

"Fine." Chris replied,making his way out the bathroom and downstairs."I even got him a rubber duck.." He mumbled. The rubber duck he mentioned was now bobbing across the water as Maxxie stood up with Jal drying him off and wrapping the towel around his waist.

Tony looked up at Maxxie quietly,even though Sid was blocking his view by inspecting his chin. There was no cut,but it was going to be sore in the morning.

Jal took Maxxie out of the bathroom and to Sid's room,since they had all drove back to Sid's house as it was the closest to the house party. Once there,they took Maxxie inside and ran him a bath - instructed by Jal - and tried to calm him down as he cried and stumbled up the stairs in a blind panic.

"Poor guy." Sid muttered."The alcohol really turned the drugs bad.." He added.

Tony stood up then and brushed past Sid without saying a word,leaving behind a confused Sid who was still crouched on the bathroom floor."Tony?" Sid called out.

* * *

><p>Jal had left Maxxie to get dressed,leaving the blonde on his own in Sid's bedroom. He was just pulling on his boxers when Tony walked in the room and quietly shut the door behind hadn't noticed as he took his jeans and proceeded to pull them up.<p>

There was something in the way that Maxxie pulled up his jeans that made Tony grin. It was almost sensual in a way,as the blonde slid his jeans over his rear and shook his waist to fit into them properly. Anyone could tell that Maxxie dedicated himself to ballet and dancing - his movements were graceful,and anyone would be lying if they didn't admit they wanted to reach out and run a hand across the blonde's waist slowly,just to feel the curved dip that ran down to his smooth hips.

Tony ran his eyes up the length of Maxxie's back,only to be met with the blonde's eyes as he had his head turned,looking straight at Tony.

"Can you pass me my shirt?" Maxxie asked,which was on the desk that Sid often sat at when he was bored.

Tony took a while to register,before his mind clicked and he retrieved the shirt,passing it to Maxxie. His fingers lingered across Maxxie's for a long time,before he pulled back and smiled."There you go." Tony said,even though Maxxie had already pulled the shirt over his head.

Maxxie didn't say anything as he made his way over to Sid's bed and collected his belongings: mobile phone,loose change and a few doodles he'd done when he was bored.

Maxxie cleared his throat before he turned around to Tony and said: "Um..I'm sorry for hitting you with my elbow." He averted his gaze after he said it,then headed towards the door.

Tony placed his hand on the door,his body pressed against Maxxie's side as he stopped the blonde from leaving."And I'm sorry for being a twat." He said,near whispering as he reached down and pulled Maxxie's hand away from the door handle.

"What do you mean,Tony?" Maxxie asked,although he knew perfectly what he meant. He just wanted Tony to admit it. Turning his head to look at Tony,he was surprised at how close the brown haired male had gotten,and he suddenly felt that his personal space had been invaded.

Tony stared at Maxxie for a while,before smirking wide,an amused glint in his eyes."Don't act innocent,Maxxie." He said,laughing briefly."I meant that I'm sorry for being horrible to you this past week. Even you should have figured that out." He added.

Maxxie shook his head slowly."I don't forgive you,Tony." He said,placing his hand on the door handle again and attempting to exit the room,but Tony had a firm hold on the door.

"Don't be like that." Tony said,pressing his body further into Maxxie's,who was now facing the door with his chest touching it as Tony pressed himself against Maxxie's back."I'm trying to be nice here. I got you your favourite drink,didn't I? Lemonade and vodka. I know how much you love that." He explained,his voice lowering as placed a hand on Maxxie's upper arm.

Maxxie pressed his forehead against the door,mentally hoping the door would break and fall forward so he could escape."Michelle told me." Maxxie admitted,feeling Tony tense slightly."She left me on the pavement when I was out of it." He added."What do you want,Tony?"

Maxxie didn't need to turn around to know that Tony was smirking his Stonem smirk: amused,and cunning."She told you,huh?" He repeated."Might have known. She can't keep her fucking mouth shut."

"_Don't talk about her like that_." Maxxie whispered."Just let me go,Tony." He spoke up,turning his head to the side to look at Tony,hard.

Tony suddenly turned Maxxie around with enough force to make the blonde smack the back of his head against the door. Tony pressed his lips against Maxxie's strongly,holding him in place with his hands gripping the blonde's shoulders to secure his position.

Maxxie was shocked at first,but he didn't want this. Not with Tony. Not right now.

Maxxie had often thought about Tony,since he was the only good looking guy out of the group,but he always knew that it was wrong. Especially since Tony and Michelle were together. He had only let that mask slip in Russia,but he swore to never do it again. Michelle took a long time to get over it,and now she was experiencing it all over again. Maxxie felt somewhat bad for Michelle,but he felt like he was trapped in a corner: he never intended to get involved in shit like this,but it always creeped back up to meet him.

And now - now Tony was making it worse by kissing him.

Maxxie thought of the only thing he could do,and that was to knee Tony in the crotch.

Tony gasped and doubled over as he held his crotch,tears filling up his eyes as Maxxie got bullseye. He couldn't stop the blonde from exiting Sid's room quickly. He could only listen as he heard all his friends talking downstairs,and the front door slam.

It was Sid that came up to his bedroom."Tony,what happened?" He asked,then noticed his friend doubled over,holding his crotch."What did you do to Maxxie?" He asked.

Tony just grinned up at him as he reached out for the desk to support him."Gave him something to think about,Sid."

* * *

><p><strong>Anwar <em>will <em>be mentioned in the next chapter,since I haven't done much on him (oops)**

**Please review,if you have time. Thank you!**


	4. New Information

The next day dawned as quickly as Maxxie's tapping against the wood flooring below him as he tap-danced in front of the large mirrors that ran the length of one of the walls.

He was alone,since his instructor had left him around an hour ago,to give him some peace. The heavy atmosphere clung to the air as Maxxie click-clacked his frustration away.

'_He's just screwing you over,Maxxie.' _Maxxie thought,staring hard at his reflection in the mirrors. His usually tidy hair was disheveled,and he swore he could see dark shadows under his eyes if he looked close enough.

The bruises appeared black and blue on his ribs where Michelle had kicked him,and they would often send a dull pain shooting up his side when he tried a different maneuver in his tap-dancing.

The clacking increased the more he thought about Michelle kicking him - his feet all over the place as he tried to stay composed. But,he couldn't help himself stumbling over his feet and falling to the hard wood below. He landed - thankfully - on his rear,but it still hurt.

"Fuck." Maxxie breathed,sitting on the floor - he didn't want to get up just yet. He was alone after all,so it didn't matter. It was his own choice to dance. Looking back at his reflection,he sighed."He's sure got me good." He muttered,before standing up and brushing down his pants.

Maxxie was about to start tap-dancing again when the doors opened. He didn't need to look over to see it was Anwar,since he had the mirrors to his advantage.'_Mirrors have helped me alot lately..' _Maxxie thought,mentally laughing.

"Hey,Anwar." Maxxie said,starting up his tap-dancing again."How come you're here?" He asked through timed taps. This was a first,since Anwar never came to see Maxxie dance,and he couldn't blame him: it wouldn't appeal to the male,and he suspected he found it boring.

"Just wanted to see if you're alright,y'know." Anwar said as he took a chair from the side and sat near the mirrors."You took it pretty bad last night,and I wanna know why you-"

"Ran off last night?" Maxxie completed,stopping his tap-dancing to go get a chair and pull it next to Anwar.

"Yeah,man." Anwar said."Tony must have said something bad for you to fucking kick him in the balls!" Anwar laughed loudly."No,but seriously man,what happened?"

Maxxie sighed and ran a hand through his fringe,which was already stuck up from the avid dancing."He was just being an arsehole,like usual." He explained.

"After you left,it was like a police interrogation when he finally came downstairs." Anwar continued."Jal was going sick. And,y'know,I was pretty pissed off at him,y'know." He added."You looked pretty upset when you came running down the stairs,and we all thought you were having another panic attack."

"Thanks,Anwar." Maxxie said,smiling lightly."Did he leave afterwards?" He asked.

"Pretty much,yeah." Anwar replied."But,he.." He trailed off as he looked about the dance studio,his hands clasped together between his legs.

Maxxie looked at Anwar with a curious gaze."He..what?" He asked."What did he say,or do?"

"He said he wanted to talk to me outside,so I did,because I was angry,y'know. I wanted to find out what he'd done to get you upset,so I spoke with him." Anwar explained,looking over at the window to the left where the sunlight shone on the wooden floor,casting a blinding white light to bounce off the polish and into his eyes. Blinking,Anwar looked back at Maxxie.

"He was saying for me to say that he was sorry,and all this bullshit. That he didn't mean to be horrible to you the past week,but I didn't believe him. I mean,it's Tony,right? You can't believe a word he says,'cos he'd only go back on it and throw you to the ground. I just agreed anyway,and then he said that he wanted to meet up with you tomorrow - which is today - and talk."

Anwar took a long breath,having not paused throughout the whole sentence. That was Anwar for you. Anwar could talk for the whole of England,but it was usually about himself and what he'd previously done,which nobody believed,but accepted it anyway.

Maxxie huffed."Hah,he's kidding himself." He replied,shaking his head and huffing again. He then stood from his chair and made his way in front of the mirrors again.

"I know,and I totally agree in your position. But,I think you should-" Anwar began,but a sharp glare from Maxxie cut him off."What?" Anwar asked.

"I know what you're going to say,Anwar." Maxxie replied,shaking his head strongly." 'Go see what he wants' Yeah,that was Sid's advice,and I ended up losing my vision and hearing,never mind my feeling!"

"No,man - well,alright,I _was _gonna say that. But,seriously,talk it out with him." Anwar suggested,standing up.

"Is there something I don't know?" Maxxie asked,catching Anwar off-guard. Maxxie saw the blank - almost a shitting - expression on his best friend's face."What do you know that I don't?" He asked,walking towards Anwar slowly."Anwar.."

Anwar backed away towards the doors."Um.." He began.

"Anwar!" Maxxie yelled,causing his best friend to jump."If it's the whole thing about Michelle,then I already know." He saw the relief on Anwar's face."Anwar,you idiot." Maxxie laughed."I thought there was something else that I didn't know. You scared me then." He cracked a smile,relief pouring through him.

"Oh,good." Anwar said,holding a hand to his chest and letting go of a held breath."I don't need to act anymore,then! So,you already know that Tony broke up with Michelle for you?" He concluded,laughing himself,glad that his best friend wasn't going to murder him.

Maxxie choked on his laughter,his expression dropping. Anwar was still chipper,unbeknown that Maxxie had stopped laughing. Maxxie stared at Anwar,his head pounding once again. He had begun to get headaches recently."Sorry,what?" Maxxie whispered,his voice failing him.

Anwar noticed that Maxxie's expression had changed from happy,to pure shock."What?" Anwar repeated,swallowing the lump in his throat. Anwar tried to play it cool and attempted to crack a smirk."Yeah,y'know. Um,we all thought you knew and that the current arguing with Tony was just..um,that new couples do. Y'know...we...Maxxie,we thought you and Tony had sorted things out."

"_We?" _Maxxie repeated."_WE? _You all knew?" He couldn't believe what Anwar was telling him. Thinking back to yesterday,he frowned."Wait,but Sid. He didn't know why Michelle and Tony were shouting at each other?"

"Sid's a good actor." Anwar said,all the while walking towards the doors backwards and Maxxie moved forward."I mean,Sid didn't want to get involved. Well,he's involved in hiding the secret,but he didn't want to get properly involved. Y'know what I mean. Um.." As he made it to the doors,he quickly opened them and called back."_I'll see you around,Maxxie!"_

_"Anwar!" _Maxxie called,but his best friend was already out of sight."Bastard.." He muttered,walking back over to the chair and slumping down on it.

_'So,that's why Michelle is being nasty to me again. They must have broke up after...after Tony shouted my name.' _Maxxie thought,resting his elbows on his knees and lowering his head,holding his head with his hands.'_Everyone knew. And nobody told me. They've all kept the secret. But,why? Why hide it from me?' _He asked himself. _'Even Anwar and Jal kept it from me..' _Sighing,he stared down at the floor. He guessed he'd have to confront Tony after all..

But,two can play at this pretending game.

* * *

><p>Sid was tapping away at his computer as he talked to Tony on the phone."You know,the way you're getting his attention is all wrong." He spoke in the phone,which was held on his shoulder by his cheek as he tapped away.<p>

"_It's the only way I know,Sid." _Tony replied."_What do you want me to do? Give him flowers and serenade him?" _

Sid tutted."_No._I'm just saying that,instead of trying to _force _him to like you,you should approach him in a different light. Be nice to him for once." He adviced,having stopped tapping and lent back in his desk chair,one hand behind his head.

"_I was nice to him! I gave him his favourite drink." _Tony said.

Sid rolled his eyes."Well,that'll surely get him. How about doing something that doesn't get you kneed in the balls. Have a talk with him - do something civil. Don't go up to him and hump him like a dog in heat,for fuck's sake." Sid explained.

"_I told Anwar last night to ask him to talk to me. I'm already a step ahead of you,Sid." _Tony said,chuckling afterwards."_But,I think Michelle's already told Maxxie."_

Sid sat up in his chair."What? Bollocks."

"_Maxxie told me last night. He said Michelle told him. So,I don't know why he didn't kiss me back." _Tony explained,sounding somewhat annoyed.

Sid nearly choked on his own breath."You did w_hat? _No wonder he kneed you! Geezus,Tony. You need a sudden change." He said,shaking his head.

"_I guess I do." _Tony laughed.

"Just talk with him today,and be nice,for chrissakes." Sid advised."Stop trying to jump him. It's not gonna be like the first time you met Michelle."

"_Hey! I charmed her. Wasn't my fault she wanted in my pants." _Tony replied."_And anyway,I'll be more serious this time. I have to admit,I did a very noble thing." _He boasted.

Sid rolled his eyes again."Sure." He replied."Well,good luck...you need it." He added.

"_I don't need luck,Sid." _Tony replied,before hanging up.

Sid lent back in his chair again,staring at the white computer screen."You damn well do." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice Tony in the next chapter: dun dun <em>duuun.<em>**

**Although,I did try and make Tony a little bit nicer in the previous chapters.**


	5. Trickery & Sincerity

**Ugh,dying of sickness here. But,I willed it out and wrote this chapter for my dear readers. **

**_-Goes and dies in bed now that I've done this chapter-_**

* * *

><p>Tony rang Anwar as soon as he hung up on Sid. It took a couple of rings before the male answered."<em>Hey,mate." <em>Anwar spoke.

"Did you ask Maxxie?" Tony asked,whilst opening up his wardrobe to see what he could wear. He was currently standing stark naked,rifling through his clothes as he held his mobile in his left hand,his right hand pushing aside different shirts.

"_Yeah,man. He didn't want anything to do with you." _Anwar replied,his voice unusually quiet. Tony picked up on it.

"What's up with you?" He asked,taking out a white V-necked shirt,looking at it once,before placing it back in the wardrobe. _Where the hell was his black polo shirt?_

_"Nothing.I think it's the mobile reception. Does shit to the voice,y'know." _Anwar replied,laughing afterwards."_Hey,I need to go,anyway. Oh,and be cool with him - he was a bit pissed off when I went to see him." _He added.

"Yeah,yeah." Tony replied,finally finding his black polo shirt,grinning,before slinging it behind him on his bed. He then found his dark blue jeans and slung them on his bed."Everything's gonna go fine." He added,before hanging up and throwing his mobile besides the clothes he chose."Everything's gonna be just fine." He said to himself as he pulled on his black boxers,and proceeded to dress himself.

Tony then looked in the mirror,tilted his head slightly,before taking off his polo shirt and exchanging it for the original white V-necked shirt he chose. _Now _he looked good.

Grinning,he went over to his drawers and opened the first drawer,taking out some money and - "Most importantly," Tony said - a pack of condoms.

Picking up his mobile again,he phoned Maxxie. The blonde didn't pick up as his mobile was in his bag,on the other side of the room,where he was busy tap-dancing. He had started up again when his contemplation was over,just to collect his calm again.

Tony rang again. No answer."For fuck's sake." He whispered,ringing again. No answer."Pick uuuuup." He said,waiting a few minutes before ringing again. This time the blonde picked up.

"_Sorry." _Maxxie said,his breathing rugged as he whispered out the answer.

Tony frowned."What were you doing,Maxxie?" He asked,failing to stop the smirk coming across his face as his mind thought about Maxxie doing something else - _other _than dancing,although Tony didn't know that was what the blonde was doing in the first place.

Maxxie was quiet for a long time,and Tony thought he'd hung up. But,the blonde spoke again."_I was busy tap-dancing. What do you want,Tony? Didn't you get the message before?" _He asked. On the other side,he was taking quick sips of his water bottle as he spoke to Tony on his mobile. He had really out-done himself with his tap-dancing,as he was out of breath."_...And you fucking perv!" _Maxxie added,knowing full well what Tony was thinking when he asked the question.

Tony laughed."Didn't Anwar tell you?" He asked,confused for a moment. Anwar told him that he'd spoken to Maxxie.

"_He told me more than enough." _Maxxie whispered,which Tony didn't hear."_That you wanted to talk to me? Yeah,he told me. Well,talk,Tony. You've got my undivided attention." _

"No,I want us to talk in proper." Tony said,walking out of his bedroom and to the front door."Come on,I'm already out the house." He added,walking out his house and to the end of the garden where he sat on his wall near the gate.

Maxxie sighed on the other side of the mobile. It was a pretend sigh,which Tony didn't pick up on. He was too busy trying to persuade the blonde to realize that Maxxie was feigning."_Alright,Tony. I'll talk to you in proper. Come meet me at the dance studio,hm?" _

"Great!" Tony replied."I'll see you in a bit,then." He said,smiling wide as Maxxie hung up on the other side. He couldn't help but feel a tad boastful at being able to persuade the blonde so easily.

Tony hopped off his wall and stuffed his mobile back in his pocket,before walking on over to the dance studio in town.

* * *

><p>Maxxie was waiting inside the dance studio when Tony came around,alerting the blonde with a small wave as he walked through the doors.<p>

"You ready to go?" Tony asked,smiling softly as he approached Maxxie. He flashed a grin as he looked at what Maxxie was wearing: a white shirt,and black combat trousers. Tony tugged at the bottom of his own shirt,and exclaimed: "Snap!"

Maxxie looked down at his own shirt and back up at Tony,laughing briefly."You're right. Snap." He repeated,smiling broadly.

Tony let out a quiet '_heh' _before saying,"Well,let's go. There's a cafe in town that's pretty decent. We can talk there and have a coffee,or something." He explained,walking over to Maxxie's bag and picking it up,before slinging it over his shoulder.

"You don't need to do that." Maxxie said,reaching out to retrieve his bag back.

"Nonsense." Tony snorted,before walking out of the dance with Maxxie's bag over his shoulder. Maxxie sighed and followed after him. This wasn't like Tony,and Maxxie was already starting to despise it. It wasn't good that Tony was screwing things up,but him being nice was much worse: it was as though he was hiding something more sinister that Maxxie didn't already know about.

Maxxie guessed that Tony was trying to hide the fact that he broke up with Michelle,but it was pointless. He already knew everything. And now it was his turn to play tricks.

The gang didn't often go to town,but when they did,it was either for new clothes or to buy a quick snack after hangovers in the morning. For Maxxie,it was simply for his dance studio.

The cafe that Tony took Maxxie to was small,but it had an outside area where the customers could soak up the sun. Tony placed Maxxie's bag under one of the metal tables outside and pulled out a chair."There you go,Maxxie." He said,waiting for Maxxie to sit down.

Maxxie tentatively sat down,keeping his gaze locked onto the table in front of him. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I'll be right back." Tony said as he walked inside the cafe,where he was instantly talking to one of the waitresses behind the serving bar. He was quick to talk with her as he gave her money for what he ordered. Maxxie watched in fascination,since he didn't ask what Maxxie wanted. And Maxxie definitely didn't expect him to pay for them both. The blonde looked away quickly when Tony looked back at him with a grin.

_How do you out-smart a cunning fox? _Maxxie wondered,trying to come up with a way to get back at Tony for being an arsehole,not to mention a selfish twat.

A small smirk came to play on Maxxie's lips: 'W_ell,if he wants to get personal,then he'll damn well get it.'_ Maxxie thought,looking up when a tray was placed on the table in front of him. On the tray was two coffees,but one had cream and chocolate shavings on top. Maxxie's favourite kind of coffee.

"I got you a latte." Tony said,sitting down and taking his own coffee."Gotta keep that nice figure of yours,eh?" He said,giving a quick wink towards the blonde.

Maxxie took his latte,starting his own game. He gave Tony a playful smile as he was winked at,trying his best to appear _oh-so-thankful_. "Thank you,Tony." He said in a sweet voice,taking a sip of his latte.

Tony grinned over at him and took a sip of his own coffee."So," Tony said,starting the conversation."Do you dance everyday?" He asked,looking up at Maxxie.

Maxxie shrugged once."Not everyday." He replied,taking another sip before placing it back down on the tray."I go every Saturday,though. But,I usually dance when I'm bored or frustrated." He explained.

Tony nodded."You should put a show on for me sometime,Maxxie." He suggested."Maybe a..private one." He added,smirking. _That famous Stonem smirk._

"Yeah?" Maxxie replied,leaning forward a little. Tony matched the movement - that movement was almost dripping desperation to Maxxie."_And do you think you deserve such a pleasure after last night?" _Maxxie whispered when Tony was close enough. They were almost touching noses.

Tony let out a cocky: "_Heh,_of course. You were just saving yourself." He replied,leaning back in his chair and taking another drink of his coffee as humour glinted in his eyes.

The conversation died out after that,with them finishing their coffee's and heading off through town. They walked past heavy shoppers (mostly teenagers) and saw enough old people that the two males were starting to think they were the only young flesh for miles around. The weather was fair,but it wasn't as hot as yesterday,even if it did rain.

They didn't intend to do any shopping - Maxxie didn't have money on him,anyway - but headed towards a canal situated near a pub. The pub was a while from the canal,but it was still associated with it. Different coloured barges lined the sides of the canals,but most of them were covered with sheets and were stationary: there were no working ones at the moment,as it was the afternoon. So ,the canal was empty apart from the two males walking the length of the cement canal.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out rolls,along with a bag of weed. He looked over at Maxxie,shrugged and smirked,before proceeding to create a spliff.

Maxxie only raised an eyebrow and continued to walk alongside Tony,his gaze averting over to follow the moving water which was pushed slightly by the stationary barges as the wind shifted them,bobbing them ontop of the water and creating ripples. He was brought back to Tony's attention by a nudge,and the spliff held out in front of him. Maxxie took it,mumbled a thanks,before taking a drag of it. The weed hit the back of his throat - a mixture between a cup of tea,and wood - savouring it for a moment,before blowing out a stream of white smoke that stung his eyes for a second.

"Not had one for a while?" Tony asked,chuckling as he noticed the slight cringed look on the blonde's face.

"No." Maxxie replied,laughing briefly.

The day dragged on as they sat down on the edge of the canal,their legs dangling down the concrete structure as they looked out at the canal. They passed the spliff between one another and chatted away until the blue sky became dull.

"You remember when we forgot to put the brakes on the car,and we all ended up in that lake?" Maxxie reminded,grinning just at the thought.

Tony laughed loudly."And Anwar was taking a piss up against a tree!" He contributed,finishing off the spliff and flicking it into the canal,where it bobbed for a moment before being carried away by the current of the water.

"Yeah." Maxxie said,but then the realization hit him that he was actually _talking _to Tony. This wasn't part of the game he was playing: he needed to keep to the role. He was meant to be nasty to Tony back,but he had completely forgotten about everything.

"Hey,there's a night club down the street. Let's go there." Tony said,standing up.

_Perfect. _Maxxie thought,standing up as well. _Time for revenge._

* * *

><p>The night club hardly had lights inside,save for the strobe lights that blinded you if you looked into them. The music was just like at the house party: thumping,and pounding inside your skull,driving your blood wild. It was a small sort of high. There was a long bar running across one side of the wall to the left,and then a massive dance floor to the right where people were already dancing madly.<p>

Tony smirked over at Maxxie as they entered the night club."Let's get a drink first!" He shouted over the music,and Maxxie nodded. They took over a table and sat down,Maxxie on his own for a moment as Tony went to get them drinks.

Maxxie looked over at the dance floor and watched as the people seemed to entwine with each other as they moved closer and groped each other everywhere.

Tony came back with their drinks and sat down."What are you looking at?" Tony asked,looking over at the dance floor.

"What? Oh,nothing." Maxxie said,catching a glimpse of a male who was currently dancing with another male. He made note of it,before turning back to Tony and taking a swig of his drink: lemonade and vodka again.

"Do you want to dance,is that it?" Tony asked,smiling wide as he took a swig of his own drink.

Maxxie looked at Tony for a moment,before smirking. _Everything was slotting together perfectly. _"Is it that obvious,Tony?" He asked,laughing afterwards.

Tony matched the smirk that Maxxie had."I haven't even got you drunk yet." He replied."Well,how about we go dance,then?" He suggested,standing up before Maxxie got the chance to answer as he got dragged over to the dance floor.

The colour changing squares confused Maxxie's vision for a moment as he followed Tony into the mingled crowd of bodies. Tony had managed to get them in the centre of the dance floor,where he instantly grabbed Maxxie's waist and started to sway.

Maxxie watched as Tony's face lit up different colours from the squares below,before he started to move against Tony's hands on his waist,creating circling motions and swaying that only a dancer would have.

Tony watched with fascination as Maxxie glided his body against his hands,the perfect curved waist making circling motions. Their white shirts were changing colours as they stepped over the squares below,moving a little bit closer to each other.

Maxxie decided to up the ante and slide his arms around Tony's neck,moving closer to his body as he danced sensually. He kept his blue eyes on Tony's brown ones,all the while smirking playfully. He could see that Tony was enjoying this,and that was right where he wanted him.

Maxxie removed his hands briefly to place his hands on top of Tony's,grasping them and sliding them lower down his waist to meet his hips. He kept his hands on Tony's for a while,entwining their fingers together as he moved closer - close enough so that they were now touching.

Tony gripped Maxxie's hips as he ground himself against Maxxie's body,keeping his eyes locked on the blonde.

Maxxie trailed his eyes over Tony's shoulder to meet the eyes of the male he spotted before. He smiled over at him slightly,enough for the male to notice,but for Tony not to.

Maxxie returned his eyes back to Tony's,and - lifting Tony's arms above his head - turned around so that his back was pressed up against the brown haired male's chest,his rear pressed against Tony's crotch as he continued to sway.

"Naughty." Tony said in Maxxie's ear as he slid his hands back down to the blonde's hips,matching the movements of the male pressed against him.

The male from before had now maneuvered over to Maxxie and Tony,where he met eyes with Maxxie,who grinned at him.

'_You made me feel like shit' ._Maxxie thought as he suddenly maneuvered out of Tony's hold and switched into the other male's arms and moved away quickly,leaving Tony lost in the crowd of gyrating bodies. It was too sudden for Tony to realize what was going on.'_Now it's your turn.'_

Maxxie thought it a job well done as he heard Tony shout out his name,but it was soon over-ruled by the music and the crowd.

"_Maxxie!_" Tony shouted,looking about the crowd for the blonde."...Maxxie?" Tony repeated to himself,realizing the blonde had gone and left him. He had stopped dancing long ago,and now stood in the middle of the dance floor,stationary,just like the barges on the canal where they talked freely. When he was pushed aside by a couple besides him,his anger sparked as he realized he'd been tricked by the blonde. He pushed through the crowd and made it over to their table,but found it pointless since the blonde wasn't there. He looked down and noticed Maxxie's bag there. Taking it,he headed outside the night club and headed straight for the canal,where he sat down and waited. There wasn't any fun in going home,and he wanted to have a talk with Maxxie for the dirty trick.

_They were having fun,weren't they?_

Maxxie danced with the random male for a while,before biding his thank you and quickly made his way from the dance floor over to their table. He had only wanted to play a trick on Tony,just to give him a small brunt about how he made him feel recently. He never intended for it to be as hard-hitting as it was,and he presumed Tony took it as a joke. It was Tony,after all. Tony never took a trick to heart. After all,Tony was known for tricking,so it was a taste of his own medicine. Maxxie realized Tony wasn't at their table,but he noticed - mosty importantly - that his bag was missing. _Tony must have taken it..' _Maxxie thought as he made it out of the night club,and into the bitter cold air.

* * *

><p>"Tony?" Maxxie called out as he walked down the streets,checking every pub to spot the brown haired male. He soon spotted him down at the canal,clutching his bag under his arm and staring out at the water.<p>

"Tony!" Maxxie shouted,alerting the males attention.

Tony stared up at Maxxie,hard. He stood up when the blonde approached him."You tricked me." Tony said,gripping Maxxie's bag.

Maxxie didn't say anything as he stared at Tony,then down at his bag."Can I have my bag back?" He asked,reaching out for it,but Tony moved away.

"You fucking tricked me!" Tony shouted,making Maxxie look up quickly in shock."I'm not giving you your bag until you start fucking telling me why you did that." He explained.

Maxxie frowned deeply."_Excuse me?" _He retorted back."That was nothing compared to how you made me feel,Tony." He added.

Tony huffed."I didn't do anything." He said,causing Maxxie to look shocked once again."You're just being paranoid."

"You're the one who fucked everything up in Russia,Tony. And you continued to be nasty to me." Maxxie began,shaking his head in disbelief."And then you go and kiss me,and Michelle starts telling me all these things." He added."Then Anwar told me about what happened between you and Michelle. You should have told me,Tony,instead of messing with my mind. And - and _you're _angry that I tricked you? You can go and do everything that makes people's lives terrible,but you won't allow them one time to be terrible back?" Maxxie explained,shaking his head again."_You're unbelievable,Tony." _He muttered.

"Yeah,but." Tony replied back,but he said nothing else afterwards,causing Maxxie to frown at him.

"Keep my bag." Maxxie said as he turned around,and started to walk away.

"No,wait!" Tony said as Maxxie was a few feet away."I'm sorry." He admitted,making Maxxie stop and listen."I'm sorry for making you a target,especially by Michelle. But,me and Michelle are over now. She's a psychotic bitch,anyway." Tony explained,walking forward towards Maxxie."I'm sorry for being a twat,like I said before. And I mean it. I just didn't expect you to play a trick like that,because you're usually the easy one."

"_What?" _Maxxie said,turning away."I'm the w_hat?" _He repeated."I'm not a cheap fuck,Tony! So,you dumped Michelle so she isn't in the way when you're fucking me?" Maxxie asked.

"_No!" _Tony said,quickly."I meant,you're usually the kind one that nobody expects to be bad. Not as bad as me,anyway." He explained."I'm sorry..._fuck_,I always say the wrong things." He hissed,scrunching his eyes closed as he swore to himself.

Maxxie had never been as angry as this before,and he couldn't help it as he ran towards Tony and pushed his shoulders forcefully,causing Tony to stumble backwards suddenly."Maxxie?" Tony asked,dropping the bag that was under his arm.

"Why are you doing this to me,Tony?" Maxxie said,pushing Tony's shoulders again."Are you having fun yet,huh?" He said as he slapped his palm against Tony's chest."Why are you doing this?" He repeated,giving Tony one last push before stepping backwards quickly,his face red and his jaw clenched.

Tony stared at Maxxie,waiting for him to calm down. He looked back over at the canal for what seemed like ages. Maxxie continued to watch him,wondering what he was going to do next.

The night was cold,and there was a slight breeze. The sky was now a navy blue,with a few clouds skimming about. It was quiet,as most people were in the pub or in the night clubs. The shops were now closed,but the streets would soon be filled with drunken teenagers and adults as they stumbled out of the pubs and night clubs in a few hours.

Tony finally looked back at Maxxie,and something in his expression had changed. Maxxie was struck for what it was at first,until he realized that Tony was no longer in his own cunning world,he was now looking calm,and had a sort of..._soft _glint in his eyes as he looked at Maxxie. Maxxie almost forgot about his anger as he examined Tony's soft,yet sincere features. It was almost soothing.

"I'm trying to change,Maxxie." Tony admitted,his voice soft."I never intended to mess with your mind these past couple of days,but I don't know how to get you to trust me. I've done too many stupid things for you to trust me,so that's why I wanted to change." He explained."That time in Russia,I wasn't thinking properly. I didn't consider your feelings. And now I've made things worse,and I'm sorry,but I broke up with Michelle - not for a cheap fuck - but because I actually like you,Maxxie.I like you more than a friend. I don't expect you to believe that,but it's true,and now I've fucked everything up." He concluded,and

_was that actual tears in his eyes?_

Maxxie wound that theory down to the shimmer of the canal water reflecting in Tony's eyes. But,that wasn't to be over-looked at the moment. It quickly dismissed Maxxie's mind as he stared at Tony,unmoving.

Tony stared at Maxxie for a few more seconds,before looking down and beginning to walk past the blonde to head away from the canal.

"Tony." Maxxie said as said male walked past him,but Maxxie put his hand out to stop Tony by placing it on his shoulder. Tony stopped,but said nothing as Maxxie moved towards him and hugged him gently,saying two words that finalized everything. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the end.<strong>

**More chapters on the way.**


	6. The Talk

**Delayed update due to me being ill. But,hey,you get two chapters,woo!**

* * *

><p>College. Those were the words that Maxxie didn't want to hear as he spoke to Jal on his mobile. He hadn't told anybody about what happened between him and Tony,but he guessed that it was spreading like wild-fire around college already,thanks to Anwar and - unfortunately - Michelle.<p>

It was Michelle that Maxxie was mostly concerned about,as he just _knew _those rumours spread by her weren't going to be pretty,and he would be made out as a slut,_once again_. Michelle was a pretty girl,but she sure hid the grotesque bitch under her make-up.

Anwar would probably only keep the event between their circle of friends,but he'd repeat it so many times that people would start to see the side of the other people concerning the rumour,instead.

"_So,I'll see you in college,Maxxie." _Jal concluded."_You remember to study?" _She asked,making Maxxie groan."_Well,don't come running to me when you don't understand. But,lucky enough for you,you promised you'd study with me again,so I'll let you off this time." _She explained,causing Maxxie to cringe - she still remembered the promise he made.

"Alright,Jal." Maxxie replied."See you in a few hours." He added,before closing his mobile and setting it on his bedside table. He was already washed and dressed,yet college started in around three hours.

Standing up,he made it over to his window and looked outside to see the plain concrete slab of walkway,instead of a road. All around was dull. The flats he lived in didn't even occupy a street,but a runway that had no cars on. Maxxie wanted to get away one day,and live somewhere where events go on - events that didn't involve murdering somebody to get cheap entertainment - and there were friendly faces. And gay friendly: yes,how he'd love that. A gay friendly community.

"There's a girl with blonde hair outside." A voice said behind him,making him jump and his heart catch in his throat. He turned around just as his dad walked out his room.

"Uh..thanks,dad." Maxxie replied,before making his way to the front door. He looked in the living room to see his dad settling back down on the couch again,before he shut the door behind him and confronted this 'girl with blonde hair' who was Cassie.

"Hey,Cass." Maxxie greeted."What are you doing here?" He asked as she smiled lightly at him."College doesn't start until 10."

Cassie started walking towards an unoccupied bench across the road,where a small plot of grass was situated and a few unhealthy trees. Maxxie followed and sat down on the bench when she did.

"I know." Cassie responded,before opening up her bag and taking out an apple. She offered it to Maxxie,but he refused politely,so she started to eat it herself."I just wanted to talk to you for a while." She explained,offering no further explanation as to why she was here.

Maxxie looked at her with a confused look."..ok." He responded.

Cassie looked back at him,before delving into her bag again and taking out a notepad and pencil."Can you draw me something?" She asked,taking a bite out of the apple again,before passing Maxxie the notepad and pencil.

"Sure." Maxxie replied,taking the objects and poising the pencil."What?" He asked,waiting for the instructions.

"A love heart,please." Cassie said,and Maxxie drew a basic love heart in the centre."Good." Cassie said as she looked over."Now put your name name above the heart." Maxxie did so,and looked up at her.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Now put Tony's name under the heart,please." Cassie instructed,and Maxxie did so without knowing what he'd created. Cassie looked over at the drawing and smiled.

Maxxie looked up at Cassie,confused for a moment."What do you need this for?" He asked.

Cassie shook her head,taking a bite of the apple again,before throwing it into the bin besides the bench. "Not what I need. What you need." She said,simply.

Maxxie looked back down at the drawing and realized what he'd done. It shocked him - he did that absent-mindedly.

"I didn't command you to do it." Cassie said."_You _drew it." She added,smiling again,before she took the notepad off Maxxie and taking the pencil,drew something else and wrote another word. She passed back the notepad before standing up."But,you need to concentrate on fixing some things." She advised."I'll see you in college,Maxxie." Smiling cheerfully,she reached down and hugged the blonde before making her way down the road with her hands clasped behind her back as she looked at most everything as she walked away.

Maxxie watched her leave,before looking down at the notepad,sighing when he saw what Cassie had drawn.

There was an arrow through the heart,and a name in the middle. _Michelle_. This was going to be a difficult day.

* * *

><p>The three hours were up,and Maxxie went on over to his doom,taking his time as he entered the college grounds,searching for anybody who'd talk to him. He passed by Cassie,who gave him a little wave and a reassuring smile. Cassie sure knew the information already,but Maxxie was glad that she supported him. Well,in her odd little way. He smiled back,either way,and went on towards the greens behind the building where he would usually find the gang.<p>

Maxxie stopped when his mobile started ringing - a newly acquired ringtone,

'_...this boy really drives you mad,_

_and you know that ain't bad,_

_oh yeah - you'll love him 'til you die..' *_

A faint blush came upon Maxxie's face as he looked around to see if anybody heard,before quickly finding his mobile and answering the call.

"_Take two steps forward." _Tony said on the other side.

"Huh?" Maxxie replied,utterly lost as he looked about. He heard Tony laugh.

"_Two steps forward,Max,baby." _Tony instructed again. Maxxie blushed again at the title at the end of the sentence,but took two steps forward anyway."_Good,now shake your hips a little and show off that arse of yours." _Tony said.

"Tony!" Maxxie replied,tutting and rolling his eyes."Stop being a pervert." He added,looking around again. _Where the hell was he?_ "You're not hiding in a bush,are you?" Maxxie asked,staring hard at some of the bushes near him.

"_Heh." _Tony said back,then there was talking in the background. "_...I need a piss,be right back,guys...' _ It was Chris.

Maxxie grinned when he saw Chris walk past in the distance,so he decided to follow that direction. It took him around a large oak tree,and he thought - for definite - that they were sat behind it,but nobody was there."Tony,stop it,where the hell are you? I just seen Chris,but it was like he appeared from nowhere.."

"_Look up." _Tony replied,before hanging up. Maxxie was confused for a moment,before he looked directly up to be met with the smirking face of Stonem. Sat next to him was Jal,Sid and Anwar.

Jal waved."Hey,Maxxie." She chimed."Come join us." She added,patting the empty space on the branch besides her.

Maxxie laughed,before placing his right foot on the tree trunk and his left hand reaching for the lowest branch. He was about to haul himself up when he looked to the side and saw Michelle walking across the grounds towards the hallways.

He thought back to what Cassie had told him,and how he needed to fix things before getting comfortable with Tony. Maxxie highly doubted Michelle would release Tony from her,so he knew it was going to be difficult and he'd probably end up getting hurt again. Physically _and _mentally.

Michelle looked over at Maxxie suddenly,her expression different. She didn't look angry,upset or intent on murder. She looked..._neutral. _Maxxie stared back at her and gave her a small smile,which she only looked away and walked off.

"Maxxie!" A voice rang out,and Maxxie was brought back by Chris smacking his shoulder,hard. Maxxie jolted,and rubbed his shoulder."Need a hand?" He asked,and Tony snorted. _'Immature still.' _Maxxie thought.

"Thanks." Maxxie said,and waited until Chris held out his hands for a leverage. Maxxie stepped his right foot on Chris's clasped hands,and was nearly thrown upwards as Chris hauled him up.

Anwar reached out and pulled Maxxie up onto the branch they were all sat on."You alright,mate?" He asked.

"Couldn't be better." Maxxie replied,looking down as Chris pulled himself up and sat next to Jal."What are we all doing up here,anyway?" He asked.

"Chris wanted to 'bird-watch'" Sid explained,widening his eyes for Maxxie to get the jist."We didn't want him to kill himself if he fell off the tree,so we sat up here with him."

"I seen Cassie before. How come you're not with her,Sid?" Maxxie asked,noticing what a good view this tree was. He could see most of the grounds,and mostly everyone that was in his viewing point. The greens were crowded today,which wasn't a surprise,since it was sunny and all the students wanted to catch the sun. Maxxie could see everyone in his class,milling around or staying in groups and chilling on the grass,smoking. The smoking reminded Maxxie of the canal incident and he absently looked over at Tony,who was busy looking elsewhere.

"Oh,she was with her other friends,so I decided to let her chat away." Sid replied."She was going off in her own little world again,so I came to find you lot." He added,shrugging. Maxxie simply smiled. He knew how Sid felt. Sid and Cassie - in Maxxie's opinion - were made for each other. They were both weird,funny and offered good advise (some of the time.)

Maxxie spotted Michelle again,leaning against the open doors to the hallways,her hands stuffed in her jacket pocket as she watched the grounds and the people walking. He decided this to be the chance to talk to her as he made to get down from the tree. Tony instantly looked over at him."Where you off to?" He asked. The tone of Tony's voice made Maxxie sit back again. Tony smiled over at him."We've got class in a bit,so you best not run off." He explained.

"I need the toilet,Tony." Maxxie explained - a complete lie,but where Michelle was was the direction towards the toilets. He didn't want to tell Tony the truth,because he felt slightly embarrassed in confronting Michelle over this whole thing,and Tony would tell him not to. To just 'leave her alone,because she's a bitch.'

"I'll see you all in class." Maxxie said,before climbing back down the tree and across the ground towards the curly-haired girl,who was still staring out on the grounds.

Maxxie looked back behind him and saw Tony staring straight at him,his eyes searching. Maxxie simply smiled and continued walking,with relief that Tony smiled back. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Michelle soon spotted the blonde,but stayed where she was and watched as he walked past her. She saw him look at her before walking past,so she decided to follow him.

Maxxie turned around until he was out of view from the large oak tree."'chelle." He began,but she silenced him by holding up a hand.

"Look,Maxxie." Michelle began,her voice hard-hitting and almost cynical as she rested her weight on her right hip,her hands going back into her jacket pocket as she flicked her head to rid of the curls that covered her face."I know what's up with you and Tony,and I'm fucking sick of it." She explained.

Maxxie cringed,and looked down at his shoes.

"You're always getting in the way of mine and Tony's relationship,and it gets on my nerves. Let's recap: Russia. Sure,it was forgotten,but you're still a slut." She insulted,her lips thinned into a straight line as she glowered at the blonde.

Maxxie looked up."'chelle,I'm sorry.." He began,but she interjected again with a sharp look.

"No,shut up." Michelle began again."Maxxie,I really wish you'd get out of the way.."

"It's not that simple,'chelle!" Maxxie begged."It's not like I w_anted _to get involved." He added,his hands reaching up to play with the strap connected to his shoulder bag. For some odd reason,it felt like his bruises on his ribs were burning.

Michelle shook her head and walked towards Maxxie."But,as much as I seriously hate you right now,Maxxie,I can't..I can't really change Tony's decision."

Maxxie had to laugh at that mentally. Michelle would find someway or another to change Tony's decision,so he found her words utter bullshit at the moment as she stood in front of him.

"I've noticed that Tony always stares at you sometimes." Michelle continued,looking elsewhere as she spoke. She sighed."Ever since the Russia trip,he hasn't been that enthusiastic around me. He'll mention you mostly every day. 'Maxxie did this...Maxxie did that...do you think Maxxie was quiet today?' All those fucking questions,and I got so fucking sick of hearing everything revolving around you that I just couldn't stop shouting at him. And then that day when we had sex,it was like he wasn't concentrating on me at all,and then he.." Michelle trailed off as she looked back at Maxxie.

"And then he dumps me,just like that. That's it. Just..done." She adds,wiping at her eyes,smudging her mascara and eye-liner."But,Maxxie. As much as I really fucking hate to admit this: you can have him. He's a prick anyway,and I hope you two are fucking happy together." She concluded,before walking past Maxxie and down the hallway.

Maxxie stayed where he was for a while as he thought about her words. They were heavy,but she did say he could have him. As much as he didn't want to hurt Michelle - although,it mostly wasn't his fault Tony fell for him - she seemed partly 'alright' with the situation,and that was enough for Maxxie.

They probably couldn't be friends again,but he hoped that one day she'd get a new boyfriend and see through it all,because she honestly didn't look pretty when she was angry all the time.

As Michelle walked away,she looked back over her shoulder and faintly - tried to - smile. She knew it would happen sometime soon,but she knew that she wouldn't be able to forgive him for quite a long time. Someday,but not right now.

* * *

><p>In class,Angie put on a short documentary about trauma's that effected the human brain,and the emotional impact at the last hour of lessons. The room was dark,save for the flickering of the old box at the front of the class,showing a male talking about some sort of experience that nobody in the class cared much about. They were busy whispering to each other most of the time.<p>

Maxxie tried to concentrate on the documentary until something pinged off the side of his head and fell on the ground near his right shoe. He placed a hand on the place where it hit,before looking back to see who threw it. Tony locked eyes with him,smirked,before quickly averting his gaze,pretending it wasn't him. Maxxie shook his head,before picking up the scrunched up piece of paper Tony threw. He looked over at Angie,who was too busy looking at the t.v to notice,before opening up the note and reading it:

_Throwing a party tonight. Come at 9._

Maxxie sighed,since he was going to practice his dancing more. He didn't need more tap-dancing,but he'd gone onto hip-hop dancing now,and needed to practice more. He scribbled back a reply:

_Can't. Practicing my dancing. Be too tired._

It was a short while before the note hit him in the head again,making him flinch. He opened up the note:

_Plenty of lemonade and vodka. Lots of weed. Hanging out with your mates. You can dance anytime,or you can give me a dance instead. That'll give you loads of practice._

Maxxie blushed at the thought of dancing in front of Tony,thinking back to how he danced in the night club. He grinned lightly,before writing back:

_Pervert. And stop throwing it at my head,Tony. _

The reply came back,this time landing in the hood of his jumper. He couldn't help but snort a short laughter,making Angie look over for a moment. Maxxie smiled over at her,and retrieved the note when she looked away. He shook his head and smiled at what he wrote:

_You love it._

Maxxie was considering about whether to reply or not,when Angie turned on the lights and turned off the documentary,before adressing her class. Nobody even noticed the documentary had ended until Angie turned on the lights. They all stopped talking as she started.

"Right," Angie began,examining the students in her class."Since you all were listening with _oh-so-much-intentness _,can somebody tell me what the subject was about?" She asked,sighing slightly as she stared back at blank faces.

Chris raised his hand,looking hopeful. Angie drawed out her ignorance towards him before finally asking him,since he was the only student with his hand up."Yes,Chris?"

"People who don't have lives and decided to whine about it." Chris answered,proudly. He got honoured with a few snorts and giggles from the other students,but Angie wasn't too impressed."Oh,and a guy who probably can't wank because he lost both his arms." Chris added,smiling widely back at Angie.

"No,Chris." Angie replied,mentally praying in her mind."It was about people who had traumatic experiences.." She was cut off mid-sentence by Tony who piped up.

"It's definitely a traumatic experience if you can't wank." Tony added,smirking.

Angie sighed."That isn't a traumatic experience. The traumatic experience for him was losing both his arms.."

"And he can't wank." Chris chimed in again."He can't,because he lost both his arms. So,losing those arms are traumatic because he can't tug." He explained,determined to get his theory across as he sat back in his chair,looking proud at his own answer.

The bell rang then,and Angie muttered a '_thank God' _as she took the tape out of the video box under the t.v and put it back in the case. She jumped a little when Chris took the tape off her."I'll put the t.v back if you want,Angie." He offered,giving her a smile.

Angie looked at Chris disappointedly."I wasn't pleased about how you were in class,Chris." She explained,taking the plug for the t.v out of the plug socket and winding it up to place on the tray connected to the stand that the t.v was situated on top of.

Chris looked lost when Angie looked back at him,and she sighed."Alright,Chris. You can take the t.v back." She allowed,passing Chris the key to the storeroom where they kept the t.v.

Chris beamed and took the key,placed the tape on the stand,and started to wheel the t.v out the classroom after everyone had left. Angie rolled her eyes,but smiled anyway. Chris was a different case altogether.

* * *

><p>The gang were all walking down the hallway,talking about how boring that last hour was,and how glad they were that home time was finally here.<p>

Maxxie and Cassie were falling behind,although Cassie deliberately fell back to talk to the blonde on the update of the situation."Did to speak to her?" She asked,keeping her voice quiet enough for Maxxie to hear,although she doubted the others could hear as they were too busy talking and laughing. Maxxie had to admit: it looked strange without Michelle in the group,but nobody seemed to take note of that.

"Yeah." Maxxie replied."She wasn't nice about it,but she said she'd allow it." He explained,shrugging once."It sounds like a 'go ahead',but I'm a bit wary. I don't trust her words that much." He commented,watching as Chris made some sort of weird face as he walked in front of the group,his fingers stuck up his nose and his eyes crossed. Jal scoffed and rolled her eyes,whilst Anwar joined in,pulling an even more grotesque face. Sid grinned,alongside Tony who encouraged Chris with small comments.

"Do you like him,Maxxie?" Cassie asked,smiling at Sid who looked back at them. She gave him a small wave before he looked back at the others.

The question was sudden,but to Maxxie,it wasn't unexpected. He hated Tony at first,but he'd always had that small niggle at the back of his heart that wanted to fix things that happened between them,and possibly - hopefully - open up to more. There just wasn't a big opportunity,and Maxxie's hate grew stronger,eventually causing him to despise the brown haired male.

But,now - now a chance had arrived,and although he didn't like it at the start,that small niggle found it's way back and he started to see the different side to Tony. A side that he liked. Yet,he was smart enough to know the dangers of falling in love with Tony,since he had a reputation of screwing people over. That was a risk he just had to take,since that niggle over-ruled everything,and Maxxie had to follow his first heart's instinct.

"Yeah,Cass." Maxxie replied."I do." And in all honesty,he did. By God,he did.

Cassie nodded and smiled her sweet,serenity smile before joining with Sid again and linking arms with him. Maxxie smiled mentally,before walking besides Tony,who gave him a smile when he appeared.

"Still on for tonight?" Tony asked,throwing his arm over Maxxie's shoulder and pressing into him. It was a tad suffocating,but Maxxie willed it out.

"Yep." Maxxie replied."This party best be good,because I'm missing dance practice." He added.

"Oh,come on,let's just have a bit of fun." Jal commented,earning a surprised look from almost everyone."Oh,shut it. I don't always study." She retorted,blushing deeply,making everyone laugh.

_'Well,' _Maxxie thought,'_at least Michelle didn't spread any rumours today.'_

* * *

><p><strong>* Song: <em>Boyfriend by Alphabeats.<em>**

**Can I just say a big thank you to those who are reviewing. It's nice to know that people are enjoying this fan fiction.**


	7. I Fucking Love You,Max

**M-scene in this one. Although,to be honest,all chapters had been M for the swearing and drug use - but this is a sex scene.**

* * *

><p>Turns out that Tony was home alone for a week,which ended the question on why he was able to throw a party in the first place. Nobody questioned further as they all arrived at Tony's house holding alcohol and food,along with hidden drugs and plenty of weed. Chris was the first to light up a spliff and pass it around.<p>

"Drinking game?" Tony proposed,grinning at everybody as he collected the alcohol."Come on,you know you want to." He added.

"Yeah!" Chris shouted,jumping onto the couch and sitting on the back of it with his feet nestled on the seat.

"Let's get on with it." Anwar added, hollering as he joined Chris on the couch.

Cassie shrugged."Might as well. We don't have classes tomorrow,so it'll be fun." She commented,sitting down sensibly on the armchair next to the couch,tucking her skirt under his legs as she smiled at the others. Sid nodded and sat near Cassie on the other couch.

Jal just shrugged and sat next to Sid.

"What's the rules for it?" Maxxie asked as he retrieved the shot glasses from Tony's kitchen,giving one each to everyone.

Tony grinned and took his shot glass."Who's up for exercise?" He asked,rhetorically. Everyone looked at him,confused. Tony laughed."Alright. We'll each take a turn to pick a colour and we have to find a object that colour,and the last one to get back and touch the table has to drink..hm..three shots. But,the person who picks the colour isn't part of the game until somebody else chooses a colour the next round." He explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Anwar responded,and everyone mumbled an agreement.

"Yes." Tony said."But,the object has to be upstairs. If it's in the living room,then that'll be easy,because the table is closer. And you can't have the same object as another person." He added,and everyone groaned,but Tony ignored that."Alright,I'll go first."

Chris and Anwar both got off the couch in unison to get ready,clutching their shot glasses as they listened intently. Cassie,Sid and Jal all stood up as well and listened. Maxxie was already stood up,his gaze wandering to the top of the stairs as he waited for the colour.

"Red." Tony said,and everyone atuomatically pushed past him to run upstairs. Tony laughed and listened to the thundering footsteps across the landing,opening and shutting doors,a few things being knocked over and then the returning footsteps.

Sid emerged first with a red pencil,instantly running over to the table and slamming his palm against the polished surface. Tony nodded."Woo!" Sid exclaimed,fist pumping the air."Come on,Cass!" Sid called up.

Cassie emerged second with a red shirt,making it over to the table calmly and placing her hand against the surface. When Tony nodded,she smiled."Well done,Cass." Sid congratulated her.

Anwar emerged third with another red shirt,running over to the table and smacking the surface,causing the table to shift a little. That was when he noticed Cassie holding up a red shirt."Aw,fuck." Anwar said,groaning.

"Bad luck,Anwar." Tony commented,smirking. Anwar ran back upstairs.

Maxxie emerged next with a red pair of shoes,swiftly making it over to the table and touching the surface."You need to wash your feet,Tony." Maxxie commented,dropping the shoes and scrunching up his nose.

There was the sound of angry exchanged words and bangs against the hallway as Chris and Anwar pushed each other out the way to make it down the stairs with their objects. Chris was clutching a red mug,and Anwar was clutching a red pillow. They were both trying to get down the stairs first,until Maxxie piped up."You do know that Jal hasn't arrived yet? You're pretty much safe." They both stopped scrabbling.

"After you." Chris said,sweeping his hands down the stairs and looking courteous.

"Oh,no,I insist." Anwar said,and both failed to notice Jal behind them,climbing over the banister to get downstairs. She was holding a red bin under her arm and successfully managed to touch down in the living room,where she rushed over to the table and touched the surface.

"Well,fuck." Chris said first,looking over at Anwar,who was looking back. No seconds were spared as they pushed the other out the way and made for the table.

Chris touched the surface first,shortly followed by Anwar. Chris howled:"_YEAH!" _before running around the furniture in a 'victory lap'

Tony beckoned for the shot glass and Anwar gave it over to him,glaring at Chris all the while. When he got the shot glass back,he grinned and threw it back,passing the shot glass back to Tony for the second and third shot. He downed them easily,and wiped his lips with the back of his hand."Fucking easy,guys." Anwar commented."My turn to pick the colour,yeah?" Anwar asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied,placing the alcohol down. Everyone got ready again,placing their red objects down on the couch.

"Cool." Anwar said,thinking for a moment."Green." He said,nearly getting knocked off his feet as they all ran past him towards the stairs again.

The shot game carried on for another hour,with Tony's coloured items piling up on the furniture as they were collected. They each had shots in the end,but some more than others: Jal had six shots; Cassie had nine (failing to get to the living room quick enough); Sid had six; Chris had fifteen (mostly drinking the alcohol,even when he was safe) ; Anwar had twelve (after getting the same items as the others most of the time); Maxxie had fifteen (after failing to get a few items,since some of the colours were limited); and Tony had twelve.

They ended the game after failing to get up the stairs without tripping over,laughing too much,or starting to feel dizzy for the climb.

"What now?" Sid asked,but Chris was already creating another spliff and smoking it."Do you ever stop,Chris?" Sid asked,although he knew it was a stupid question. Of course he never stopped. Chris just laughed at him,before passing the spliff to Tony,who took it and smoked it.

Maxxie took the spliff next,his veins already pulsating with alcohol,and took a large inhale of the weed,before blowing the smoke out and smiling. Chris had picked up the alcohol again and was drinking out the bottle,which Anwar took off him and drank it next. Jal then took the bottle and drank a bit,before passing it to Cassie,then onto Sid.

"I think we should invite some other people over." Chris suggested,"Bit sad just us." He attempted to speak English as he took the other alcohol bottles and cracked them open. Maxxie took one of the bottles and began drinking it,passing the spliff over to Jal and so forth.

"Sure - why the fuck not?" Tony said."Invite anyone." He added,and that's what they did.

* * *

><p>The house was soon filled with people from their college,and out of college. It was beginning to look more like a real party,than a petty friend gathering. Tony found some music and turned it on loud,before making his way over to Maxxie,who was grinning to himself as he smoked another spliff that Chris created.<p>

Tony took the spliff from the blonde's mouth,smoked it himself before passing it to a random person he didn't know. Or he couldn't figure out,since he was too drunk to recognize them. His concentration was all on the blonde as he gripped the back of Maxxie's head and forced their lips together in a stumbled kiss. Maxxie instantly wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him back with just as much fierceness,his head spinning as he tried to match Tony's movements.

Tony was the first to pull away,smirking at the blonde as he briefly ran his hand through Maxxie's hair."Let's go upstairs." Tony suggested,his words slurred as he grinned lazily at the blonde.

Maxxie grinned back at him and simply followed Tony as he held the blonde's hand and guided him through the crowd of people and upstairs. Tony couldn't have moved fast enough,but they ended up in his room in less than a second where they made a move to capture the other's lips before the other could,ending in another stumbled kiss.

The music couldn't drown out their pants as they exchanged quick kisses,gasping for air between the breaks in their heated kisses.

Tony gripped Maxxie's hips and started to push him back up against the wall on the other side of the room,all the while kissing his neck feverishly."What if somebody comes in?" Maxxie breathed,his back hitting the wall and his head tilting to the side to allow Tony to kiss his neck,which was starting to numb his skin and leave his throat feeling like it was on fire.

Tony smirked."Let them see the show." He answered,and Maxxie said no more to that as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair,groaning quietly as his neck continued to be kissed thoroughly.

Maxxie stopped Tony from kissing his neck,holding the other males cheeks between his hand and lifting his head up to look him in the eyes. Both their eyes were dilated,and glazed over as they stared at the other."What're gonna do to me,Tony?" He asked,his voice nearly a whisper as his hands slid around Tony's neck again,pulling him closer to his body. He lent forward a little so that their lips were ghosting over each other.

Tony pressed his body closer to the blonde,his smirk growing wider as he felt the effect he'd created on Maxxie already,although he couldn't tease,since he was just as hard. The rush of the alcohol and drugs mixed with adrenaline. Tony chuckled at the question,before answering: "You'll be limping,that's all I'm saying."

Maxxie's face was already red from the alcohol,but he could feel himself grow more red as he heard Tony's answer. His pants were meant to be loose fitting,but they felt painfully tight as Tony kissed him hurriedly again and slid his hands up Maxxie's shirt,sending a tingle rise up his sides as Tony's fingers trailed his waist agonizingly slow.

"Tony.." Maxxie moaned against the kiss,his breathing becoming desperate as Tony's fingers caused his stomach to clench and send a sensation down to his crotch,as if he wasn't hard enough.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and smirked at Maxxie as he pulled the shirt off the blonde's body,exposing the curved,yet muscled figure of the male trapped against the wall and his aching crotch."I fucking love your body." Tony commented as he kissed Maxxie's neck again,trailing down to his collarbone,where he lightly bit,causing the male above him to groan and tighten his hold around Tony's neck.

"..take off your shirt." Maxxie instructed,looking down at Tony as he removed his arms from around his neck to allow Tony to do so. He watched as Tony took off his shirt and dropped it next to his own shirt. Maxxie smiled and ran his hand down Tony's chest slowly,his eyes wandering downwards as he lightly bit his bottom lip. Tony rarely worked out,but he had a decent enough body to make Maxxie aroused. Maxxie placed his hand on Tony's belt and began to undo it,but Tony stopped him.

"You first." Tony said,taking away Maxxie's hands and placing them around his neck again as he quickly undid Maxxie's belt and pants,his hands slowly sliding them and his boxers down to reveal the hips that completed perfectly to the blonde's curved waist. He let the pants and boxers drop to the floor,and Maxxie to step out of them,before he curled his fingers around the blonde's hips and started to kiss down his perfect torso.

Maxxie groaned as Tony kissed lower,those soft lips kissing his waist and down to his hips,but it was all a tease as Tony kissed back up again and captured the blonde's lips strongly. Maxxie whined,but stopped when he felt Tony slip his tongue past his lips and start to wrestle with his own tongue,which he quickly fought back to regain.

Maxxie could hear Tony's quiet groans as he roamed his hands across the brown haired males chest in front of him,before eventually guiding downwards towards the open front of his jeans. Maxxie continued to kiss Tony as he slipped his right hand down the front of the male's jeans and began to massage the hardness there,earning a groan from Tony.

"God,_Maxxie." _Tony moaned as the blonde rubbed him through the material of his boxers,creating heat to rise from his crotch to the pit of his stomach. Maxxie's hands were as skilled as his dancing. Tony broke the kiss as Maxxie moved his hands inside his boxers this time,taking his length in his hand and stroking slowly. Tony moaned quietly and tried to kiss Maxxie again,but the blonde was _too damn good _for his action to function properly."_Fuck_." Tony breathed,making Maxxie smirk as he increased the speed of his strokes,the alcohol flaring up his confidence.

But,Tony managed to function properly and stop Maxxie to turn him around so that the blonde was facing the wall. Tony dropped his pants and boxers and pressed up against Maxxie,hearing the male pant quietly.

"Wait.." Maxxie began as Tony placed his hands on his hips."I have some condoms.." He explained,even though he wanted to let Tony continue what he was about to do."Ah,fuck it." Maxxie added,spreading his legs afterwards.

"Gladly." Tony replied,chuckling,before pushing his member against Maxxie's entrance. He heard the blonde inhale sharply,but he couldn't stop himself as he pushed in deeper.

"_Tony." _Maxxie groaned,his stomach clenching slightly as the pain shot up his spine. It was a numb pain,since the alcohol made his body feel numb,and the spliffs he smoked had his body feeling weightless. The pain,either way,was uncomfortable and Maxxie curled his hands into fists as he pressed his right cheek against the wall in front of him."Fuck,Tony." He said as he felt Tony push in more.

Tony gripped Maxxie's hips as he pulled out to the tip,before slamming forward again,causing the blonde to momentarily be pushed into the wall further."_Shit." _Tony hissed as he felt Maxxie clench his hardness."Stop clenching,Maxxie. And stop laughing" Maxxie was giggling,but Tony instantly felt the blonde loosen up. Tony took this opportunity to start a slow rhythem at first,earning quiet groans from Maxxie,before creating faster thrusts.

Maxxie pushed his fists against the wall to stop himself from being pushed against the wall too much as Tony started thrusting into him faster. The pain was soon erased from the over-ruled balance of alcohol and drugs,and he was soon moaning as Tony slammed into him. Maxxie could feel his hips burning from how firmly Tony was gripping them,but that only increased the pleasure as Maxxie closed his eyes to feel every tingle he was experiencing at the moment. He felt Tony press his chest against his back and his breath warm against his ear,as he started to grunt with each thrust he delivered to the blonde.

That last thrust made Maxxie see stars as Tony hit his prostate,causing him to cry out and his chest tighten.

"_Tony." _Maxxie moaned loudly as Tony continued to hit that spot."Keep doing that."

Tony started to kiss Maxxie's neck as he thrusted deeply into him,his breathing irregular as he complied to Maxxie's request.

"Tony.." Maxxie began."I'm gonna.." He tried to complete the sentence,but he'd already released before he got to,his release covering his stomach and some of the wall.

Tony carried out a few more strong thrusts before he finally released himself inside of Maxxie,his nails digging moon shaped cuts into the blonde's hips as he did so.

Maxxie uncurled his fists as he regained his breath,his head pounding as he kept his eyes closed for a while as Tony moved back from him and began to collect up their clothes - failing the first time as he stumbled about from trying to concentrate on the ground. He laughed at himself as he eventually picked up their clothes and passed Maxxie's over to him with a smirk,the blonde mirroring the smirk as he tried to step into his boxers again. They both had too much to drink,and dressing themselves again took longer than normal as they snorted out a laughter and tried to pull their clothes on. None of them thought to clean themselves up as they shared another kiss,before making their way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Downstairs,it was a scene. Most of the living room was trashed,and some people were half-naked as they moved about the room,or chilled out on the furniture,laughing and chatting. It was as though the hormones from the two males had spread to everyone.<p>

"Where've you guys been?" Anwar asked as he approached them,his shirt off and the fly of his jeans zipped down."It went crazy down here." He explained,then grinned."In more ways than one." He pointed to his crotch and nodded his head,before making his way somewhere else.

Maxxie made to follow Anwar,but Tony started guiding him towards the kitchen,his hand clutching the blonde's hand as he went over to the fridge and took out two bottled beers. He passed one to Maxxie,before sitting on the kitchen table,closely followed by Maxxie who was already drinking the beer.

"What did Nips say?" Tony spoke as he lifted the beer to his lips,but missed his mouth and ended up spilling the alcohol down his shirt. He snorted and brushed down his shirt,attempting to clear the drink. He tried again,and drank the beer successfully.

Maxxie looked over at Tony with a confused look,trying to rack his mind."What?" He said,holding the neck of the beer bottle between two of his fingers as he swayed a little,trying to sit upright.

"I seen you talking to her." Tony continued."She say anything?"

Maxxie nodded."Alot. She told me she pretty much hated me,and wanted me to get out the way." He explained,brushing back his fringe and rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. Tony smiled and lent forward so he was pressing his forehead against Maxxie's temple.

"She's just jealous." Tony whispered,kissing the side of Maxxie's neck slightly. He fell forward a little,nearly pushing Maxxie off the table as he drunkedly kissed Maxxie's neck again.

"Because you love me,right?" Maxxie asked,too out of it to realize the extent of his question as he pushed Tony back with his shoulder.

"Yeah," Tony began,his hand sliding under Maxxie's arm and down to the blonde's hand where he entwined their fingers."I fucking love you,Max."

* * *

><p><strong>Still not the end - pfft.<strong>


	8. Just Go With The Flow

The sun was already lining the horizon when the teenagers collapsed into slumber,amidst a tangle of other bodies on the floor,furniture and the stairs. The music had been turned off at one point,and all the noise brought to a snoring filled silence in the end as most of the teenagers had stayed,instead of going home. Some of them had gone home,or decided to bring the party to the streets and wreck havoc someplace else.

Chris ended up sleeping in the shed in the back garden,although he didn't remember even going into the shed in the first place - but he landed himself on bags of soil,his body sprawled in different places and his mouth wide-open as he snored loudly,a beer bottle teetering on his stomach.

Sid and Cassie were bundled up on the couch,in between two other teenagers who were half-naked. Cassie had her arm wrapped tightly around Sid's. And Sid laid his head ontop of hers,his glasses askew.

Jal had done the sensible thing of sleeping in Tony's room,slumped on his bed and the duvet half on and off her as she nestled her head in the red pillow that Anwar brought during the shot game.

In the kitchen,Tony and Maxxie were sat on the floor. Tony was leaning his back against the sink cabinet with the blonde sitting back against his chest,slumped between his legs with Tony's arms gripping around his waist and his head lolled forward onto Maxxie's shoulder. Maxxie's head rested back on Tony's shoulder,his hands holding onto the male's arms around his waist.

The sunlight streamed into the kitchen onto Maxxie's face,causing him to flinch in his sleep and eventually open his eyes - which was a bad idea,since the sun felt like it was burning his eyes. He tried moving his head,but his neck was stiff and his headaches had come back much worse,almost to the point of sheer torture. It wasn't a good idea to get drunk whilst suffering from headaches in the first place.

"Tony.." Maxxie muttered,shifting his body to wake the male behind him."Wake up." He mumbled,looking away from the sun and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. The silence hurt his head more and he wanted somebody to speak,or move.

At last,Tony murmured.

"Tony." Maxxie spoke,unwinding Tony's arms from his waist,but the male refused to let go."Tony,come on. Do you have any tablets?" He asked,wanting to get rid of the raging headache he had and the feeling of sickness. Sickness - that was what was rising up his stomach. He had the sudden dread that he was going to throw up,so he nudged Tony strongly."Let go." Maxxie pleaded,trying hard not to let his stomach loosen.

Tony mumbled,and finally shot his head up,resulting in smacking his head against the sink cabinet."Fuck!" He shouted,rubbing the back of his head.

"Let go of me,Tony." Maxxie said,pulling away Tony's arms.

Tony looked at the blonde with a frown."Why should I?" He asked."I like you here." He added,grinning as he gripped Maxxie towards him,pushing his arms against the blondes stomach.

That was a bad move.

Maxxie could feel he was going to throw up,so he quickly pulled away from Tony,holding his hand over his mouth and turning to face the sink they were sat under. He let loose his stomach into the sink,his mouth dry yet moist at the same time. His head was pounding now,and he tried to steady himself,but Tony was sat in the way besides his feet."Tony,move." Maxxie groaned,giving Tony a quick shove with his foot.

Tony didn't move for a while as he collected himself,his head also pounding as he suddenly met with the floor as he fell to the side. The floor was spinning slightly as his cheek pressed against the cool linoleum.

Maxxie tried to bend down to help Tony up,but the nausea washed over him again and he had to bend over the sink instead,holding his stomach as he grappled for the tap,turning it on and washing away the contents. Waiting until he was sure that the sickness wouldn't hit him,he searched the cupboards for tablets. Finding some,he made a glass of water to swallow down the tablets easily. Whatever those tablets were,he didn't care - he just wanted this hangover sorted out.

Leaving Tony on the floor,Maxxie went to the back door,opened it and exited into the back garden where the air hit his flushed face quickly. It was soothing and he felt a little bit better.

Chris stumbled out of the shed then,looking disheveled and confused."How the fuck did I end up- Maxxie!" He bellowed,striding over to the blonde and patting him on the back cheerfully.

"How are you feeling alright?" Maxxie asked,groaning as the pat on his back brought back the nausea.

"I thought about living another day." Chris simply stated,before grinning like a fool and sauntering inside the house,stepping over the slumped Tony - who had now sat up-right again - and walking into the living room,where he stepped over more people.

Maxxie just shook his head and smiled. Chris was just as odd as Cassie,but he was also crazy enough to forget the day and carry on.

Another refreshing breeze came by,and Maxxie closed his eyes briefly as he stood on the patio,listening to the birds singing and the rustling of a few leaves of a tree nearby. He was just glad that he didn't have college today,or else he wouldn't be able to cope. His thoughts turned to Michelle once again,wondering whether or not she took him and Tony lightly - or whether she was plotting a demise right now.

There was a crash behind him,and Maxxie turned around to see. Tony had successfully managed to stand up,but he landed a chair to the ground and a few cups from the sink. Tony looked over at Maxxie - some glint in his eyes - before standing up straight and walking,very slowly,towards the blonde,attempting to look cool and casual,and not lethargic and feeling like shit.

"Alright?" Tony asked,grinning his cunning grin as he stood beside Maxxie.

"Could be better." Maxxie replied back,averting his gaze elsewhere. Tony picked up on it.

"What's up?" Tony asked,sliding his hand around Maxxie's waist and smirking lightly as he looked at the blonde with amusement.

Maxxie looked back at Tony."What's going on?" He asked,seriousness in his tone which Tony frowned at.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked."Drugs made you delirious again,Max?" He asked,laughing afterwards.

"With us." Maxxie said,making Tony stop laughing."What are we,Tony?" He asked,his face serious as he searched Tony's eyes for any lies.

Tony stared back at Maxxie,before replying: "Together,that's what." He simply stated before planting a kiss on Maxxie's temple and walking back into the kitchen.

"Right." Maxxie muttered,before following him into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He saw a few people waking up in the living room,looking just as rough as he probably did. They stood up slowly and took in their surroundings,slightly dazed as they collected themselves.

"Mornin'" A familiar voice said. Anwar strolled into the kitchen and took Maxxie's glass of water,before downing it and placing it down on the kitchen table.

"You're welcome." Maxxie said,sarcastically,getting himself another glass of water and wondering off into the living room. More people were waking up and beginning to put on the clothes they shed during the night,looking at Maxxie briefly as he climbed the stairs towards the bathroom. Tony was right behind him. Maxxie turned around."You don't have to monitor me." He said,laughing lightly."I'm going to have a shower." He added,before proceeding to the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" Tony asked,with no hint of amusement at all.

"I think I can have a shower by myself,Tony." Maxxie replied."I'm old enough."

Tony grinned and shrugged."And?" He asked,"Come on,Maxxie. Less water used,the more we're saving this wonderful planet." He tried to persuade,smiling brightly.

Maxxie sighed."Fine,but.." He trailed off,thinking,before shaking his head and walking to the bathroom,followed by Tony.

"But,what?" Tony asked,turning on the shower and testing to see whether it was warm yet. When the water was warm,he undressed himself.

"Nothing,Tony." Maxxie said,undressing himself,before stepping into the shower and instantly wetting his hair. He watched as Tony stepped in behind him.

"Are you regretting it?" Tony asked,switching places with Maxxie to wet his own hair. Maxxie looked at him.

"No." He replied,knowing full well what Tony was referring to. He was referring to last night,and the event that went on in Tony's bedroom. He looked down at his stomach and washed away the evidence that was still there,since they didn't clean themselves.

"You're acting all awkward,though." Tony replied,frowning."Like you don't want this happening. What about that time near the canal? You said 'thank you'." He explained,still frowning. He stopped washing himself as he spoke,and Maxxie stopped as well.

"I just.." Maxxie began,his gaze wondering around the bathroom as he tried to form words. His eyes flicked back when he felt Tony put his hand on his waist,his eyes unreadable as he stared at the blonde. Maxxie could see Tony's jaw tense.

"No,Maxxie." Tony said,his hand sliding to the lower part of Maxxie's back."No doubts. No worries. No fears." He said,his other hand brushing back Maxxie's damp hair."I know you're wondering why the fuck I've changed,but I know you like me. Cassie told me. But,don't use that against her." He said,noticing Maxxie's absent expression."Let's just forget everything that's coming between us. Like Michelle,and Russia. We can just start over,alright?" He explained,pulling the blonde towards him,half-hugging him.

Maxxie pressed his face against Tony's chest and smiled lightly."Geezus,Tony." He said,quietly."You really have changed,haven't you? I kept thinking,'why the sudden change?',but you've proved alot. Words weren't enough for me,but you haven't done anything to hurt me yet."

"'Yet'?" Tony asked."I don't want to. I've hurt you enough." He said,"I've hurt too many people,but you took it the worse. And I'm sorry for that,Maxxie. I'll make it up to you. Do you forgive me,though?" He asked.

Maxxie looked up at him for a moment,before pressing his lips against Tony's,drawing it out to emphasise his next sentence."I fell for you ages ago,Tony. And I'll take the chance by forgiving you." He said,smiling softly.

Tony smiled back and kissed Maxxie on the lips,but it was only a brief one as somebody banged on the bathroom door loudly."_I need the loo." _Somebody shouted,before banging on the door again.

Maxxie blushed lightly,before washing his body quickly and stepping out of the shower,towel-drying his hair and wrapping it around his waist,since he didn't want to put his clothes on again - there was no point in washing,only to put the dirty clothes back on again. He picked his clothes up.

Tony did the same,turning off the shower,wrapping a towel around his waist and following Maxxie out the bathroom,smiling an exaggerated smile at the person needing the toilet. The person raised an eyebrow,before going into the bathroom.

When they made it to Tony's bedroom,Maxxie dumped his clothes on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck,thinking how he couldn't get home with just a towel around his waist. If he was drunk,he'd put on his clothes again,but now he was sober,he had the hygiene decency to know not to put them on again.

"Borrow my clothes." Tony suggested,seeing Maxxie deep in thought."You're about my size,I'd guess." He added,opening his wardrobe and displaying his clothes to Maxxie."Take your pick. It's not your usual style,but oh well."

Maxxie rolled his eyes at the comment,before picking out some black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. He was about to pull on the t-shirt when he was hit by a pair of boxers.

"Unless you wanna go commando under those clothes." Tony said,shrugging as he got changed. Maxxie just smiled and dressed,noticing how Tony's clothes seemed to fit him better than he expected.

Music sounded,but it wasn't from the speakers downstairs. It was Maxxie's mobile,and - remembering his ringtone - he quickly rooted through his jeans and pulled the phone out,before answering it.

"_Did everything work out,Maxxie?" _Cassie said on the other side. Her voice still sounded sweet,but Maxxie knew she was secretly laughing for telling Tony that he did,indeed,like him.

"Yeah." Maxxie replied back,looking over at Tony before exiting the room and walking across the landing to sit down in a spare room at the end of it. "Yeah,everything's worked out. I can't believe you told him,though." He said,although he laughed. He wasn't angry at her.

Cassie laughed lightly."_I'm glad,Maxxie. Just forget about all the bad times with him. He likes you,you like him. That's enough to get you to believe in the future,right? Why should everything be tied down by burdens,when you should enjoy what you have now." _She explained.

Maxxie smiled."Yeah." He replied back,looking out the window of the room he was in as he sat down on a chair."I just need to get over the shock first,though. It's all happened all at once,and it's still weird to see him changed."

"_I know. But,embrace that. Make the most of it,and enjoy." _Cassie replied."_Anyway,I rang to say that we're all outside and waiting for you. If you're going home,that is." _She explained.

"Cass." Maxxie began."He told me he loved me last night. Maybe he was drunk,but it was nice." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his shoes,smiling to himself.

"_You can talk to him about that one day,but for now,go with the flow." _Cassie said."_Alright,Maxxie?" _

Maxxie looked up and noticed Tony stood in the doorway."Yeah." He said back."I'll be down in a bit." He added,before shutting his mobile.

"You're going home now?" Tony asked,walking over to Maxxie.

Maxxie nodded and stood up,feeling embarrassed that Tony heard the conversation. He didn't even hear him,or notice him."I'll see you in college,Tony." He said,before making his way towards the door.

"No goodbye kiss?" Tony asked,smirking as Maxxie looked over his shoulder,and said: "Maybe - if you follow me."

* * *

><p>Outside,everyone was leaning against Sid's car and chatting to one another as they waited for Maxxie. They went quiet when both Maxxie and Tony came out the house,making their way towards the car.<p>

"'bout time,Maxxie." Anwar commented."We were wondering where you were." He added,looking over at Tony for a moment,before back at Maxxie.

"Sorry guys." Maxxie said,before making his way to the car. Tony reached for his hand and held it,making the blonde look back at him.

"I followed you." Tony commented - mostly confusing everyone - before leaning forward and kissing Maxxie on the lips for a long time. Everyone remained quiet throughout the whole display,before Tony pulled away from the kiss."See you in college." He said,before releasing Maxxie's hand,nodding at Sid and making his way back into his house.

Cassie smiled towards Maxxie,before opening the door to the car and sitting inside. She shuffled to the window and waited patiently for the others.

Anwar looked chuffed,before getting into the car as well.

Jal smiled at Maxxie."I'm glad you both sorted things out." She commented,before getting in the car.

Sid nodded back at Tony before he left,and he now looked at Maxxie with a respectful smile."Well,now I don't have to listen to his problems at three in the morning." He said,before climbing in the drivers seat.

Chris strolled over to Maxxie and strongly patted the blonde on his back."You shagged him yet?" He asked,casually,making Jal tell him off. Chris shrugged and seated himself in the car next to Jal,who was nagging at him.

Maxxie laughed briefly before getting in the car,sitting in the passengers seat. He felt something wash over him as he looked back over at Tony's house,watching as the teenagers walked out sluggishly. He felt content,and he trusted Tony for once: trusting him to keep to this change - but not his witty side - and keep to his word that he wouldn't hurt Maxxie anymore.

To others,it probably seemed like a foolish thing to do,but Maxxie didn't care anymore. Tony wouldn't have said those things if he was lying,since Tony was the kind of person to only make an effort if he was doing it out of spitefulness. And to get the others involved with them supporting him,would only mean he was telling the truth. Nobody could get past Jal,yet she knew all about Tony's feelings and she hadn't tried to stop him. And if Michelle tried to get in the way: well,she would have to get past all of Maxxie's friends.

Maxxie lent back in his seat and smiled as Sid drove away from Tony's house.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the end,dear readers. Unless you want a sequel,then you can PM me and ask.<strong>

**Please review,if you have time. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed previously.**


End file.
